Warwolf
by Andrei Rian
Summary: An ISA Soldier is debriefed by ISA High Command for his role in the Helghan Terracide. A rewrite of "Knight". OC's from deviantART and Fanfiction will be added.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:An ISA Soldier is debriefed by ISA High Command for his role in the Helghan Terracide. A rewrite of "Knight". OC's from deviantART and Fanfiction will be added.

* * *

"At May 21,2360, Planet Helghan was destroyed from what appeared to be an unknown cataclysm of man-made origin. Satellites has detected a very high amounts of Irradiated Petrusite throughout Helghan. Communication from Helghan has ceased altogether. The **Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance (ICSA)** and the **United Colonial Nations** (UCN) has sent S &R (Search and Rescue) fleets to Helghan."

"Three days later, Vekta Space Command informed us that eight Helghast strike fighters piloted by the ISA remnants and Helghast defectors, have entered ISA airspace. They were escorted to Rayoven Air Base for debriefing."

"It became came clear to us that although they have prevented a genocide on Earth ,they have inversely cause one on Helghan. Their testimonies will help us gain an explanation on what happen on Helghan."

Commander J. Blake,

Vektan RRF

* * *

May 25,2360-12:46pm

Vekta

ISA High Command "The Fortress"

Corpl. Alex Draken

Status:Debriefing in progress

* * *

Unknown: Take a seat.

The young man ,23 years old, sat down in front of a group of people ranging from ISA High Command known as the Council.

One of them place a folder on the table in front of him.

Unknown:Alex Draken ,Corporal, Serial #58199-78591, ISA Alpha Squad handpicked by Col. Jan Templar from boot. Very high scores in the marksman courses and even officer-worthy. Declined high ranking position in favor of recommendation by Templar. Very exceptional leadership skills despite rank. Handle well under complete stress and pressure. Handles ISA and Helghast weapons and vehicles,Well versed in the following written and spoken languages: English,Latin, and Helghan. High IQ as Sept 15 ,2358 is 186. Very exceptional work ,Fenrir.

Alex: My senses are telling me bad vibes coming from you. If you have something planned for me that is unpleasant, it's not going to work.

Council: No,Corporal,you don't know what I'm trying to do. We're trying to clean up this mess…IF you cooperate. If I walk out that door, everything you and your pack of war wolves did will declassified. All of you will be convicted of Genocide, Conspiracy to commit Genocide ,Insubordination, and Conduct Unbecoming. You'll all be discharged dishonorably and spend the rest of your lives in prison.

Alex stays silent….

Council: Very well, corporal. Have it your way then.

…but relents.

Alex:Wait. (sighs) What do you want to hear? And what should I called you for the time being?

Council:Tell me what happen at Helghan from the time you arrive to the time you left Helghan…and called me Odin.

Alex:Two words: Visari or Stahl?

Odin:Visari.

Alex:You know the Helghan invasion of Vekta? Visari launched an unprovoked invasion of Vekta with the help of two ISA generals. The invasion was stopped before they invaded Earth. They retreated back with a ISA nuke called Red Dust but they can't use it without the codes.I enlisted a week after they retreated. Two years later, the ISA launched Operation:Archangel.

Odin:The Objectives:

removal of the Helghast as a military threat.

capture of Scolar Visari for a public trial.

establishment of a more easily controlled regime, ending the oppression that sparked the ongoing conflict.

Alex:Exactly.

Odin:What went wrong?

Alex:Everything went wrong.

******Chapter end*******

* * *

OC:

Name:Alexander(Alex) James Draken(Adrian Jackson Danielson)

Age:23

DOB:June 21,2367(July 15,2367)

Height:6'1

Weight:160lb

Hair:Auburn-Brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Gender:Male

Planet:Vekta

Race:Human

Rank:Corporal(Retired)

Status:Alive

Role:Alpha Squad's Point-man/Marksman

Affiliation: ISA, Alpha Squad,Warwolves

Weapons:StA-14 Rifle,M11-XSE Pistol (an ISA variant of M1911A1) ,VC8 Shotgun Pistol(Hydra and Charon),M42 Sniper Rifle

Biography:

Alexander Draken was born to Augustus Draken,a wealthy industrialist and Evelyn Kline,a former Genesis* agent. He is the younger twin brother of Andrew. A talented boy, Alex graduated college at the young age of 19. He enlisted in the ISA after the failed Helghast Invasion that left his brother temporarily crippled. His outstanding performance in earned him a position in the ISA Alpha Squad by Templar. he demonstrated outstanding firearms handling and was trained rigorously in hand-to-hand and knife combat, and took part in missions overseas. He has been described by his commanding officers as "uncompromising", "possessing unwavering dedication" and having a "high level of adaptability". He was assigned as Rear Security (RS) and back-up tech expert for the Alpha Squad. He became the unit's youngest and most talented member, which made him quiet around his teammates. Because of this, He was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to his without hesitation. His skills as a ISA soldier is on par with Radec, earning the moniker "Fenrir,The Wolf of Templar" True to his nickname, Alex is the human personification of the wolf.

He enjoyed a strong student - master relationship with Colonel **Jan Templar** , until Templar was killed by the ruthless Colonel Mael Radec on-board the New Sun. He avenged him by killing Radec at the palace.

Although he hated for the Helghast for their actions, He has better judgement, sympathy and understanding those who has a conscience and remorse. For example,He forgives and accepts Sheena despite the path she took.

After the failed ISA evacuation, He formed the Warwolves, a unit composed of surviving ISA forces and Helghast troopers who defected for their reasons. They later join the Raiders after the raid in Stahl's deep arctic south base. They also managed to escape Helghan with the ISA Remnants after destroying Stahl's cruiser.

Description: Alex is a slightly tall man of six feet and one inch, neck-length auburn hair,and slim build. He resembles Hiccup from "How to train your Dragon movie. In Killzone 2, He wear a standard ISA Alpha squad BDU. Later in the game, he wears a leather bomber jacket with a custom wolf emblem on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

(Seven months ago)

Rayoven ASFB(Air and Space Force Base),

Vekta

September 16,2359

* * *

Visari: " _My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan. This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But if there are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!..._

UCBN Newscaster: _A spokesperson from ISA High Command had this to say on Visari's latest outburst._

ISA Spokesperson: _The Dictator Visari plays a martyr while threatening the peace of the universe_

Sevchenko,25, and Cpl. Alex Draken ,23, watches the news when MSgt. Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez,31, come up to them.

Rico:Listening to this shit makes me want break something.

Templar: Hell of a diplomat,Rico.

Jan Templar,40,. The former captain and war hero, now Colonel, walks up to them with Alex's brother,Sgt. Andrew,23, who using robotic braces from his father's company to walk after a bullet from a helghast trooper paralyzed him from the waist.

Rico:Jan!

Sev:(saluting) Col. Templar.

Alex: Templar. Andrew, what bring you here?

Andrew: I came here to give some things before you're off to Helghan t.

He gives him a leather jacket with a design of a wolf howling behind the ISA symbol.(Note: It's the Warwolf emblem from Ace Combat:Assault Horizon)

Alex:Wow. Thanks, Andy. What else do have for me?

Andrew:From Mom,since you like to write,a journal and from Dad,this.

He pulled out a silver ring with an inscription in Latin,(fight like a man,but howl as a wolf)

Alex:But, this is father's? Why is he giving me this?

Andrew: It's his lucky ring. He gave to me to give it you to remember us.

Alex:Thanks. Sorry you couldn't be with us on this one.

Andrew:It's alright. It's not your fault i'm like this. Just stay with them and stay safe.

Templar: He's right but I'm off the field this time,guys. So I'm looking you,Rico and Sev to get it done.

Rico:You know we're on it.

Templar:Good luck to all.

They walked outside to see the ISA cruisers taking off

UCBN Spokesperson: _The ISA also confirms that a second wave of the invasion fleet is due to launch imminently. They will arrive in orbit at the Helghan capital in approximately two weeks. By which time, Fleet Commander Templar expects the first wave of the assault force to dealt a decisive blow against Visari's forces. I'm sure we're wishing brave men and women good luck and godspeed. The time for diplomacy has passed. The Helghast don't reason. They started this war when they invaded Vekta and it is up to us to conclude it._

As the ISA fleet reaches Helghan,they quickly take out the cruisers with SNOW missiles. But as they enter Helghan airspace,One of the them is shot down by a powerful energy beam. We're taken down to the carnage of battle. A set of ISA intruders drops off a platoon of soldiers in the thick of battle. Many are killed by the relentless fury of the Helghast.

Scholar Visari: _The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit. Even now they advance on our home world, to seize by force what they cannot claim by right. They cannot imagine what awaits them._

 _WE WILL SMITE THE INVADERS FROM OUR SKIES!_

 _Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know: Helghan belongs to the Helghast._ "

* * *

Meanwhile on Helghan

Same Time:

Radec Academy

Inside a room away from any prying eyes and ears, four people are having a discussion about Visari ,the nuke,and their futures

A 27yrs woman, with short brown hair with the sides shaved,speaks to the group.

Annie:you can't be serious about this,Sheena! You know what they'll do to traitors.

Sheena:I don't care,Annie. I want to be away from all this. There's no telling what he'll do that nuke once he get the codes.

Another man,Ryan Vail'en, the group's field medic, and Shawn Orvo, tactician, wants to speak out against her idea of defection to the ISA but no avail.

Ryan:(Sighs)Fine...I'll do it if Orvo comes with me.

Orvo:I say it a good way to die but what would you guys do without me. I'm in.

Annie: I'm with you all the way, Sheena but if they try it on us,you know what I would do to them.

Sheena:Right,any questions?

None responded.

Sheena:Good,that one thing down,because we have another thing.

Annie:And that is?

Sheena:We have a newcomer joining our unit,her name is Key'ra Valkr.

Orvo:Is she good?

Sheena:(Sighs)She so good that she's all four of us in one. She's a prodigy.

Ryan:The real question is will she join us?

* * *

Chapter end

* * *

Author note:OC's in this story are from the following writers,stories and site:

*(ParasiteBirth-Deviant{Art})[Untitled Killzone Story]

Sheena Nellan

Anna "Annie" Valada

Ryan "The Doc" Va'lien

Shawn Orvo

*(Tone89-Deviant {Art})( **Account Deactivated** )

Key'ra (Valkr)

*(Lillj -{fan{FictioN})[ **Forbidden Love]**

Koen (Tarron)

Lucy (Corona)

 _*(gabumon-noodles-Deviant{Art})[The Radec Renegade][Story Removed]_

 _(Tohdoh- {fan{Fiction})_

 _Lt. Runa Radec (nee Metrac)_

*(Chucklenuts\- {fan{FictioN})WW **[Sons of Helghan]**

Gorahm "Young Hound" Vikar

Lt. Colonel. Yighor "Old Hound" Suhjik

Allison Pelit

PFC. William Hotchkiss

PVT. Rose Esperanza

*(Minimalist Redox- {fan{FictioN})[ **Ethereal]**

Cpl. Harvey "Springers" Springwell

 _The Seer_

* * *

Those in _Italic_ will be in the story but with a temporary or reduced role.


	3. Chapter 3

(Six Months before Helghan Terracide)

ISA New Sun

Helghan Skies

November 01, 2359

Odin: _You've arrived at Helghan two weeks with the fleet,correct._

Alex: _Yes. We were tasked to assist Captain Jason Narville and Avenger Convoy as head they to Visari Palace._

Odin: _What went wrong?_

* * *

ISA Loudspeaker _:Attention! Attention! Prepare for Air Operations._

Alex waking up and hopping out of the sleeping pod to Sev who have just woken up.

ISA Loudspeaker: Attention, Team Epsilon. Epsilon to Briefing Room 4 immediately.

He was wearing the jacket and the ring his brother gave him.

Alex:Hey, Sev. Sept well?

Sev: Yeah,I've slept well,

Then LCpl. Dante Garza ,23, came in.

Garza:Come on guys,let's for us to deploy!

They walked out to the railing.

Garza: Look at that. Shame we can't get any closer and just blast 'em away from up here...but they've got some crazy anti-air system…

ISA:Squad Alpha...Report immediately to Bay C for Pre-launch.

Garza: Shit,that's us Let's go!

As they headed to the launch bay,Garza gave them the rundown.

Garza:The beachhead units got pretty badly fucked up,but the second wave is already on deck.

Alex:Who's leading the charge?

Garza:The point guy is Captain Narville leading Avenger Convoy. He's kicking Hig ass and taking names in Visari Square. Next stop is the Palace. The Scuttlebutt is that we're going to be tasked to Narville. You know, Cover his flank,special duties and all that shit.

They continues on till meet up with Rico who talking to an ISA Scientist,Evelyn Batton,32.

Rico:Ah,Garza,Sev,Draken. Meet Evelyn ,our council scientist who's tracking the nukes the Higs stole.

Batton:Hello

Garza:I'll wait for you guys over there.

Rico:What about the nukes?

Batton:Right now ,We have no plan is to take Visari alive and fill us in on his plans.

Rico: I'll want a ticket to that show.

Batton:You must treat Visari professionally, . His cooperation will help us with our long term aims.

Rico:Spare me the fucking politics,Ma'am.

Batton:We have an opportunity to end hundreds of years of antagonism here. A great deal of history will be decided by how we act on Helghan.

Rico: History was never my favorite so let's stick to the here and now.

Batton: Of course. You know of Avenger Convoy on point?

Rico:I've read sit-rep material so yeah

Batton: Casualties have been high. Very believe that defense is masterminded by Col. Mael Radec.

Rico:What do we know of him?

Batton: Only on what we found Lente's captured papers left behind in the invasion. Radec is mentioned as "The Hound of Visari"so expected the defense to be fanatical.

Rico:Great.

Batton:Alpha will be spearheading the convoy along its route,clearing beachheads,securing flanks. Captain Narville will let you know.

Rico:Understood.

Batton: Your first job will clearing a route for our reinforcement convoy,Punisher. You'll inserted onto a beach in the Corinth river.

Rico:Let's look at the Tactical situation.

Garza: With a bit luck,we'll kick a bit of ass and then escort Visari to the brig on the New Sun.

They meet up the launch bay where Cpl. Shawn Natko ,29, is at.

Natko:Hey, Come on you three. I ain't got all day. I gotta get home in time to tuck Garza's mom in. (laughs)

As they acquire their gear,Templar and Rico came down to them.

ISA: Units twenty through forty mounting in three minutes…

Rico:Check your gear. That include you you forget is the thing will save your life.

Sev and Garza used the M82 Assault Rifle while Rico and Natko uses the M224-1A LMG and the LS13 "Lucky Strike" Shotgun,respectively.

But for Alex, He using the StA-14 SOPMOD Marksman rifle with a Schmidt & Bender Police Marksman 2 5-25x56mm Scope,bi-pod,fore-grips. His sidearm is a M1911 with a 3x scope,Punisher compensator and extended magazine up to 15 AP (Armor-piercing) rounds.

Templar:How the men are holding up?

Rico: Yeah they're ready. Just wanna be let off their leash.

Templar:Wish I was coming with you on this one.

Rico:I'll get along somehow.

Templar:I'm counting on it. Good luck,Rico.

Rico:Sir,Okay people let's get this shit done!

Alpha Squad hopped on the Intruder.

Rico:It's their planet this your shit wired tight,okay?

Natko:Includes you,Garza! I'm not pulling your sorry ass outta the fire like back on Sorin.

Rico:And who started the fire by openin' up the patrol?

Sev:Natko's just a natural born diplomat.

Natko:Fuck you!

Rico: Hey! Check it out...Show's starting.

The ISA begins begins to launch their missile barrage.

Natko:Whoa man!

Garza:That's gotta send a message.

Natko:Man I live for this shit!

Sev:Ehm...Natko?

Natko:Yeah?

Sev:May wanna buckle up.

Alex: Cause it's a long way down.

The Intruder drops down from the dock...

Natko:Shit!

Rico: Here we go…

Natko:Oooh yeah!

...and flies in formation with the others.

Garza:Holy crap!

Sev: No kidding.

Graza:You ever see this before?

Natko:At Vekta maybe…

Rico:Vekta was nothing to this shit.

Suddenly they covered their mouths,

Natko:You taste that?

Rico:Missile propellant. You don't wanna inhale that that stuff...Dust off soon as we hit,regroup on me or Sev...no sightseein'...

* * *

Pyrrhus City

Corinth River- Stahl Arms Warehouse

* * *

As they the Corinth River, They encounter enemy flak firing at their position as descended to the LZ.

Rico:Heads down! Keep Low!

Sev:Incoming Flak!

An Intruder was not so lucky as it was shot down and crashed,narrowly missing them.

Rico:Damn!

Garza:Ah Shit

Natko:Wow! This is fucked up!

Sev:Two hundred metres! We're dropping short!

Natko:Aw Crap!

They got off the downed intruder after they landed hard on the shore.

Natko:Move! Move! Move!

Rico:Unass this thing and get to cover.

Garza:Come on!

Rico:Let's go!

Alex:Everybody Ok?

Sev:I'm Ok

Natko:Me too

Garza:Same here

Rico:I'm Fine

They move up to where Echo Squad is at.

ISA:Someone take out that damn bridge! I mean now goddammit!

Garza:This is bullshit!

Natko:Where's their officer?!

Rico:Don't matter,he ain't here!

As they almost reach the bridge, An ISA infantryman fires a rocket at the bridge but was cut down.

Alex took out a helghast overlooking and shooting at the ISA while Sev shoots a fuel barrel,sending the helghast that were next to it flying.

Rico:Sev! Grab that RPG and take down the fuel dumps on the bridge!

Sev grab the rocket launcher and fired at the fuel dump,destroying the bridge.

Rico:Templar,Bridge is down,we cleared the landing zone.

Templar:Copy that,Alpha. Be advised,reinforcement are inbound! Repeat,reinforcement on their way!

They headed past the downed bridge to the floodgates.

Rico:APCs coming from the floodgates!

Helghast began pouring out from the APCs.

Alex:Fire in the hole!

Alex threw a grenade to where a group of them took cover near an APC,sending all of them flying.

The ISA eventually clear the beachhead

ISA: Area Secure !

ISA:Awh,Shit,how are we going to get through that floodgate?

Rico:Garza, take Sev and Draken with you to the control room and open that floodgate. Natko,you keep watch. Convoy's coming in any time now, so look sharp!

Garza:Got it! Ride's Ready,Guys! We can get up to the elevator over here.

Garza,Sev and Draken went up and over the ledge to the lift.

Garza:Don't drop me like time.

They ascend up the lift and went down the hall up to a Stahl Arms warehouse. They hid behind cover as they were helghast inside.

Helghast:Have they made it through the floodgate yet?

Helghast:Negative,we'll hold here until reinforcements arrive.

Sev threw a grenade at them ,killing them. Suddenly, a squad of Helghast trooper entered and fired at them,only to be killed.

Rico:Sev,Garza,Draken. Convoy is in position! Get that floodgate open!

Garza:We're on it!

They headed up to a door where it is locked.

Garza:Cover me while I hack this Control Box.

While Garza hack the door,Sev and Draken engaged the incoming HIgs.

Alex shot a fuel barrel ,killing most of them while Sev finish the rest of them off.

Eventually,Garza get the door open.

Garza:Presto. Let's go!

They headed down to the floodgate controls,clearing them out.

Garza:Use that valve to open the floodgate!

Sev opens the floodgates.

Rico: Floodgates are open,repeat,floodgates are open. Sev,Garza, Draken,nice work. Convoy Punisher is getting ready to move.I want you three to stay on higher ground,cover us from above.

Garza:You got it,Sarge. C'mon!

They moved out to the other side of the bridge.

Rico: Convoy Punisher,You're clear to proceed. Move on through!

Garza: Allow me…

He kicks down an opening through the fence for them.

They proceed on until the convoy is under fire by the higs.

Rico:They're all over us! Keep'em off us,guys

Garza:Trouble!

They reached a gun nest to which they cleared it out.

Rico:That's the last'em. Good work! You guys keep covering us from the high ground.

Garza:Look like we have to go through here.

He shoots the locks off the door and they went through the sewers back up to high ground.

An ISA intruder quickly down a pair of Helghast troopers.

ISA:Yeehaw! Light'em up! Hey Garza? How's it goin' asshole?

Garza:Jeffries! Where you guys stationed at?

ISA:Northern beach head by the capital! I'll stand you a nice,cold one when we get this convoy through.

Garza:I'll hold on to that.

Suddenly a rocket struck the intruder...

ISA:Shit! Keep her up, Man!, Nose up! Nose up! Ah!

 _~BOOOM~_

Rico:Sev! Garza! Draken! Keep the Higs off the convoy!

Garza:Sev! Get on the MG!

He got on the MG and opened fire.

Rico:We're gettin' the crap kicked out of us!

They mowed the Higs down,causing a portion of the building to catch fire.

Garza:Fuckin' building falling apart!

The building collapse on top of the convoy.

Garza:Whoa,yeah! You see that?!

Natko:See it? Was damn near under it!

Rico:Someone move the wreck outta the way. Let's get this damn convoy movin'!

Garza:Let's go check out see if there's any survivors.

He hacked open the doors and went through.

As they reached the corner,Garza checked behind to see a ISA Trooper backing away from someone...

Garza:Shit…That must be where they went down.

ISA:No! No!

...only to be shot in the head by a trooper,

They quickly took them down. Garza went to Jeffries's deceased body. He removed the debris to reveal a VC9 Rocket Launcher.

Garza:Grab that rocket launcher. Let's wipe the city clean of these bastards. Shoot that weak spot spot on the door.

They blow open the door and head to the exit.

Natko:Sev,Garza,Draken! Where the fuck did you get to?! We walked into a frickin' shit storm here!

Garza:On our way. Better move it!

They headed up the room to find a helghast there. Before he turned to see them,Draken gives him a running knee to the face,knocking him out cold.

They made it to the dam.

Rico:Sev! Garza! Draken! Convoy stalled! We're under fire! Clear out those RPGs in the towers!

Garza: Understood!

Natko: Fuck! Tank,Tank! Take cover!

Natko:We're gettin' our asses kicked here! Do somethin' and do it fast! Clear those frickin bunkers!

Garza:Can't get any closer with that MG there! Damn it!

Alex:I got them.

He takes aim and shot each of them in the head.

They fought their way to the gun towers where they cleared out the RPGs.

Garza:There's a ladder over here.

They went down and headed to where Rico is at.

Rico:Over here guys, we will cover you.

Suddenly,the bulkheads open up,two tanks proceed down to them.

Garza: Shit! Two tanks coming in through the floodgates!

Rico:Sev,Draken,Garza! Get those damn tanks off our backs!

Garza:Bullet won't do shit! Need an RPG to take them out.

Alex:Got em'.

He grabbed a rocket laucher and take out the tanks

Garza:Guys, the tank!

Rico: They took out the driver!

Garza:Sev,you jump in and drive while Draken shoots on top.

They got their places and they lay waste to the onslaught.

Garza: Another tank! Take it out,Sev!

He takes out the tank.

Templar:Listen up,Alpha. Our scouts have spotted a full armored unit headed your for an artillery strike! Clear out!

Rico:Cruiser's launching a rocket attack! They're gonna light up this whole area!

They continued to battle them until Helghast armor is destroyed by the artillery strike.

Rico:There they go.

Templar:Good work Alpha. We've got it covered from nowI need you in Visari Narville's pinned down there.

They got out and headed up to the gun tower to a waiting intruder. Rico,Natko and a rookie are there.

ISA:Captain Narville is expecting you ASAP. Convoy's taking a real hammering.

Natko:Visari Square . Yippity fuckin-doo-da.

Rico:Hurry up,Garza!

Garza:Good to go!

ISA:I never saw anything like it before.

Natko:Ya don't say. All I know is,Narville's pierce of he's in trouble,things are really heatin' up

The intruders flew off to Visari Square.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Visari Palace

Same time

* * *

VisarI:What do you see, Seer?

Seer: I have found them. Do not fret. But they are the only other. The others...are dead.

Visari:Where?

Seer:One is a Helghast female among the Army,She at the academy ,the other is a Vektan male, heading to Visari Square.

Visari:I need those _names,_ Seer.

Seer:Then lend me your mind,Scholar Visari.

He lowered himself on one knee. She placed her claw-like hands on his head. A psychic connection is made between them as she searched the Helghan Aether for the two.

Seer(Exhausted):Ahh...Her name is Key'ra Valkara and his is Alexander Draken…They are fated to meet each other.

The Seer was a century old woman that was barely five feet. She wears a heavy red and ash grey clothing to hide her appearance from everyone.

Visari:Their bonded ones?

Seer:One is bonded to a sibling named Eerika,the other's Colonel Templar,Autarch.

Visari:Draken…So you send your son to my land to deal with me. This will be interesting.

* * *

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

(Six months before Helghan Terracide)

November 10,2359

Skies over Visari Square

* * *

 _Alex:After securing the Corinth River Beachhead, We finally headed to Visari Square to assist Captain Narville to take out the Arc tower that's keeping our reinforcements in the skies._

* * *

Alex was rubbing his head trying to shake off a sudden but brief headache as they headed to Visari Square. Sev was zoned out for a moment when Rico snap him out of it.

Rico:Sev.

Sev:Yeah.

Rico:No time to zone out,Sergeant.

Pilot:Alpha-Eta to drop zone is thirty seconds.

Rico:Got it.

Natko:Hey,Garza,you look cold.

Garza:I am cold! Next time we're invading a hotel!

Rico:Check your weapons!

Everyone but the ISA rookie checked and readied their weapons.

Sev:Point it down,rookie!

Garza:Hey, Safety's on!

ISA:Where are the other Units?

Rico:Here they come!

A group of intruders flew by then side with the group.

ISA:Get out of the way!

Natko:Hey asshole,we're on the same side!

Rico:Where you goin'?

ISA: SAme as you,assisting the convoy in Visari Square.

Suddenly a beam of lightning from the ground struck the intruder.

Sev:Wow!

Natko:Holy shit! What the fuck?

Alex:Crap!

Garza:What was that? Lightning?

Rico:(to Pilot)Get us down...Now!

Rico:Looks like mobile Arc Towers!

Natko:Shit! No-one told us that!

They circled for a LZ.

Garza:Aw Shit! Another one! 12'oclock!

Rico:I see it. Keep it together!

Natko:fuck!

Garza:Goddamit!

Sev:Square still hot

Rico:I know! Convoy's Pinned down.

Natko:(points at the area)That's the fuckin' convoy?

Rico:Listen up - find captain Narville!

Garza:WHAT?!

Rico:Go...Find...NARVILLE!

The Intruder lands a few feet from the square.

Rico:Go! Get off! Let's go,Get to cover.

Natko:GO! GO! Get the hell out of here,GO!

Rico:Get the hell out of here!

Garza:Another day at the office,guys. Let's go!

ISA:Mortar!

Natko:Shit! I fuckin' hate Mortars!

Garza:There's the captain...

They headed to the center of the Square where they see Captain Jason Narville,41,looking at a map with a ISA trooper.

Narville:Alpha Squad? Glad you made it. I need a hand.

Garza:yes,sir.

Narville:That Arc tower is playing hell with our landings.(to Sev,Garza,and Draken)You three,approach on the right flank. Fight you way up there.

Garza:And the rest of our unit?

Narville:They're assisting us. Good luck gentlemen.

They blew open the door and fought their way until they reached a canal where a ISA trooper was cut down by Helghast Heavy with a Minigun.

Garza:Shit,look out!

ISA:That thing took out my what squad! How do we stop it?

Garza:Shit,how do you kill this thing!?

They kept fighting it until the heavy stumbled and turn its back,revealing a gas tank on it back.

Alex:Guys,I'll get the heavy!

Draken ran and jump onto the heavy's back. He then plant a grenade on the heavy's tanks and jump off of him,giving a kick to the face. The heavy tried to get it off but it was too late as the grenade went off,taking the heavy down.

Garza:Yeah Draken,you finally got that big motherfucker. We need to push on to the Arc Tower.

They move up to help a group of ISA Soldiers clearing out Helghast in their way to the Arc Tower

Narville:Alpha,what's your progress?

Garza:Getting closer,sir.

Narville:So's my next birthday. I've called in more Intruders- You've gotta gotta to that Arc it,men!

They encountered hard resistance but they made it to the Arc tower.

Narville:Alpha- next wave of landing craft is incoming. What's your status?

Garza:We got visual,Sir.

Narville:I need that thing gone before the Intruders hit!

Garza:Yes,sir.

Two ISA grunts climbed over the fence to meet up with Alpha.

ISA-1:Hey there!

ISA-2:Hey you guys Alpha?

Garza:The one and only!

ISA-1: 6th Divison at your service

They wiped out the forces guarding the arc tower.

Graza:if They shut it down from up here,there must be a control. Check around

Sev found and hit the switch which open the Arc tower's fuel cells.

Garza:Take out the cell while it's open!

Sev and Draken each take out a fuel cell which cause the Arc tower to overload and explode.

Garza:That worked…

Narville:Good job Knocking out that arc tower.

They notice a metal debris from the tower,Garza grabs one to take to Batton. Suddenly, an ATAC comes out nowhere and chasing them.

Alex:RUN! ATAC!

Narville:Alpha-two respond! What the hell is going on?

Sev:Uhm...now's not really the time,sir! Come on! Let's go!

They all ran for the door on the the other side.

Sev:Garza! Get the DOOR!

They went through the door and locked it shut.

Garza: Shit,that was close!

Alex:Everyone OK

All:yeah!

Garza take out the shrapnel from the Arc Tower.

Graza:We should get this piece of shrapnel to Narville,have it checked it will give us a lead on the Arc Towers.

They began head back to the convoy.

Garza:Rico,come in,we're gonna take a piece of this Arc Tower to Narville.

Rico:Negative. We've got a situation here.

Garza:fuck.

Rico:Garza, you take the Intel to Narville,we need Sev and Draken here.

Garza:I'll meet you at the crash site with some backup.

ISA:We've got an Intruder downed over there!

Sev and Alex went on their own to the crash site while Garza takes the shrapnel to Narville.

Rico:Sev,Draken,Where the hell are you? It's getting busy here.

They made it to the site where helghast are firing at Rico.

Rico:Cover me! Look out! Over there! Fuck this!

Rico:Hey,Guys!

Natko:Over here!

They took cover behind the sandbags.

Rico:'bout ficking' time.

Alex:What happen ?

Rico:Survivors were already dead when we got here. Higs were just waiting for us!

Natko:We got company!

Rico:So make'em welcome!

They engaged the incoming helghasts until they fall back. Rico went for the door only to find it's locked.

Rico:Where the fuck is Garza when you need him?! Fuck This!

He shoots the lock off. To his frustration,it locked

Rico:Fuck!

Soon,HiG dropship came and helghast engages the trapped men.

Natko:More incoming! They're comin' from everywhere!

They continued fight them off until Garza came out from locked door with some backup.

Garza:Come on! Narville want our asses in the square now.

Rico:Let's move it,people!

They went through the door and locked it behind them.

Natko:You took your sweet time getting here. What did you do ? Stop off to make lunch?

Garza:Yeah,my mom packed me a lunchbox with a nice ham sandwich...Delicious!

Natko: Next time make sure she packs mine before I leave in the morning.

Alex:Cut the Chatter,guys

They made it back to the square where a massive firefight is taking place.

Rico:Get to positions! Move!

Sev and Draken went up to a tower to provide support fire.

Narville:Good job men,but we're not out of the woods yet! Get ready to defend this position!

Rico:Man's ,stay sharp.

Garza:I'll cover you guys from up there.'Case you were gettin' edgy!

Helghast began to swarm the area as the ISA defends the place. Sev grabs a VC32 and starts to pick them off.

They hold them off until they see a cable car coming down.

The Helghast came out to attack from behind but they were eliminated.

ISA:Heavies! Two of 'em! Look out!

Garza:Did we get them all this time?

ISA:Somebody get that mounted gun!

Sev and Draken got on the mounted guns and took them and their backup out.

Alex:Area clear!

Rico:Whadda know. We just took Visari Square.

Garza:Take a bow, would they do without us?

The convoy proceeded to the palace while Narville went to the Alpha Squad.

Narville:(to the men)Come on,war's not over! Keep it moving!

Narville:Good work taking out that Arc Tower. I sent that piece of shrapnel you found to Evelyn Batton. Maybe she can tell how the damn things work. Right now we need to get that convoy the bridge in Salamun District. Secure to the palace. You two,watch the flank. You've got point with me.

Natko:Looks like your brown nosing paid off,huh,Garza!

Narville: No one called a timeout! Move! Move!

They join up with the convoy and headed to the palace.

* * *

 _Same time_

* * *

A blonde short haired Helghast woman with blue eyes,LT. Runa Radec,37, went to Colonel Mael Radec,42, with urgent news.

:What's your report,Lieutenant?

Runa:The enemy has taken Visari Square after our Arc tower was destroyed,sir. They're heading to the palace through the bridge in Salamun district.

: Tell the platoon there to hold them off until the defense system is ready.

Runa:Yes,Sir.

She left to follow his orders.

* * *

Chapter End

Next chapter will have a boss fight.


	5. Chapter 5

(Six Months before Helghan Terracide)

November,10,2359

Salamun District

* * *

 _Odin:You were heading to the palace though the bridge in the Salamun District when you was cut off by mortar fire._

 _Alex:We have to take a detour though Salamun bridge to the palace._

* * *

The convoy proceeded through the bridge with Narville leading them.

Narville::Keep moving forward! Use your damn covering fire!

He looks through his binos.

Narville:Goddamnit! We're getting our asses kicked.

He sees Colonel Radec on the other side

Narville:Aw shit! Radec! Hey Rico,Head-up,Radec's troops are the area.

They sees mortars heading toward them.

Rico:Mortars! Fall back! Fall back!

Narville:Incoming!Get your asses to cover,on the double!

Sev:Ah,Shit…!

Sev and Draken took cover behind an APC.

Narville:Get me coordinates on their position. Fall back! Get the fuck out of there!

The bridge was struck and destroyed by incendiary mortar fire. Sev and Draken jump over to the side.

Rico:Sev? Draken? Convoy's on its way to the North bridge. Work you way back up top and we'll find you. I'm sending Graza to scout out your route.

Sev shoot a power box and they went up the sewer to an opening. They hear two helghast talking about .

Helghast 1:Did you hear? Two grunts from our unit got executed by Radec?

Helghast 2:No Shit? What for? Cowardice? Defeatism?

Helghast 1:Uniform violations,I shit you not.

Sev and Draken look at each other of Radec's ruthlessness to his troops.

Helghast 2:The Dress Code is the foundation of discipline…

Draken shoot the two before proceeding on.

Rico:Garza's comin' to back you up. Watch out for a friendly to your front.

Sev grabbed a VC-1 Flamethrower while Draken takes a StA-11 SMG.

They met up to Garza who is on the balcony.

Garza:Hey Sev,Draken! Rico sent me from the convoy to guide you two back.

Garza suddenly took cover from the helghast.

Garza:Shit! Get up here!

Sev and Draken headed up to Garza while dealing with the higs in their way.

Garza:C'mon- Let's get the hell out of here! Good to see you kept yourselves intact. How do we keep getting into situation like this?

Alex:By walking right into it.

Garza:Hopefully the convoy is waiting for us.

Alex:Let's not keep them waiting.

Rico:Incoming Mortar fire is blowin' the crap out of us! Find 'em and take 'em out!

Garza :Sounds like it's coming from that ,the convoy's catching hell. Quickly!

Garza hacks the door and they went though.

Garza:Nice and easy. Keep your eyes open.

They made to the mortar site.

Garza:Heavy resistance on the left near the mortar.

Draken throws a grenade at them,taking them out.

Sev destroy the artillery with a D-charge.

Draken: One down,one more to go.

They move forward after taking out a couple of shotgun helghast.

Radec:All unit , this is Radec. Many of you have served under me. Many more have known me as the Schoolmaster who molded you into a new and better form. The defense system is initialized. Hold positions and await further orders!

Garza:We gotta get to the other mortar.

Draken destroyed the last mortar.

Garza:Rico,we've done it!

Rico:Narville thanks you for your efforts,the convoy is moving on. You two haul ass back here and rejoin us,understood?

As they headed back to the convoy,Evelyn came up on the radio.

Evelyn: Alpha? Can you talk?

Garza:It's quiet right now,Evelyn. What's on your mind?

Evelyn:The short version. There's some unknown element on that metal fragment you 's dense. Unstable. It pack a massive electrical charge.

Garza:This stuff powers the arc towers?

Evelyn:The amount needed would be huge, but yes. The puzzle is that we can't spot the distribution system from up here.

Garza:We're on the ground. Actually,we're heading under it. We'll keep our open. Oh,hey Evelyn...Got some intel from Radec on Hig some 'defense system'. Maybe it's related?

Evelyn:I'll tell the Colonel,keep us updated.

Garza:Copy that.

They headed through the shanties when they came across several dead ISA troops.

Draken:Sheeeeit.

Garza: That's just wrong…Rico! We've got some dead good guys,here...

Rico:There are missing elements from the 23rd M.A.T in that area. Don't leave survivors for the Higs. Search around.

Garza:Affirmative.

They hear an ISA trooper in pain.

ISA:Can someone hear me?

Alex:Over there!

Garza:We've got a live one.

Before he can speak ,he was shot in the side from a hig above.

Garza:Ambush!

Ricop:Sev, Draken,Garza! Looks like you stirred up a shit storm!Hig chatter has a dropship headed your way.

Garza:And the good news…?

Rico:You get to kill'em.

Garza:Roger that!

They took out the ambushing helghast and made their way to an Helghast substation.

Radec:All units be advised that ISA Units are continuing to advance in sector 3. All sector 3 units prepare for imminent contact. All other sectors- this is a preparatory order for tactical redeployment. That is all.

Garza:Doesn't look like the Higs are ready to lie down yet,hun? I doubt things are quieter back with the convoy.

They met up with Rico who is on the other side of the fence,fighting Higs.

Garza:Hey guys!

Rico:We're being attacked from that up there and take them out!

They went inside and planted D-charges at the main destroyed the substation once they're out out there. They meet up with Rico and Natko.

Natko:Shit...You done,or you wanna level a few more blocks just to be sure?

Garza:Hey,better safe than sorry…

Rico:We gotta get the convoy across ASAP. Sev,Garza,Draken, you lead the assault. Let's move.

As they head up the bridge, Helghast wielding Grenade launchers attack the convoy.

Natko:Fuck! Grenade Jockeys!

Rico:Right now this bridge is our only route to the palace. We gotta get this convoy across ASAP.

Sev and Draken both grabbed a pair of M327GL's to clear out the grenade jockeys in the way across the bridge.

The bridge is raised up by the higs in their attempt to stop them.

Garza:Shit! They're raising the bridge! Sev,Draken,get over here!

They went over to Garza.

Garza:Man they REALLY don't want us to take this bridge! See if you can take out those machine gun nests.

They took out the MG nest after a brief standoff.

Garza:Well,I guess we took half the bridge. So we're only half-screwed…

Rico:Sev,Draken ,get your asses down under the bridge and find a way to lower it again.

Rico:(to ISA)You men,give supporting fire down to the right there. Garza,you keep lookout from here. See anythin' Hig,you holler.

Sev and Draken went down the stairs under the bridge with a small group of ISA troopers.

ISA:Shit! The AA gun spotted us. I'll try and keep 'em busy from here,get him off o' that gun.

Garza:Guys,I got yer 20 from up here on the bridge.

The two fought their way to the AA gun.

Garza:Looks likes you stirred up a hornet's nest, down there! Use their own damn gun on them!

Alex got on the gun and sweep up the area for the troop.

Garza:Good job,man! You kicked their asses.

Alex:Thank you,Garza. What's next?

Garza:Carry on,get on top of the other side of the bridge.

They proceed on back up the bridge.

Garza:Hey guys,there must be a way to control the bridge at your 20.

Sev activated the switch that brought the other half of the bridge down.

Rico:Bridge came down. Convoy advanced! Roll 'em!

Garza:Hold on buddy,I'll open that door for you two.

The door opened.

Garza:Man,I'm good… C'mon,let's go!

Sev grabbed a sniper rifle and help the convoy push through.

BOOOOM!

Suddenly,a big bluish explosion appears.

Garza:Wow! That was a nice big explosion!

Rico:No time to analyze. Let's clean up and head for the palace.

They eventually finished the defending helghast off.

Rico:Looks like that's the last of them.

Templar:Alpha,this is Templar. I'm sending you guys a mission update.

Alex:Send it.

Templar:A Helghast Unit has contacted us through secured channels and wished to defect. They located inside the Radec Academy.

Rico:This is Rico. We got confirmed Intel that Radec set HQ in the Academy. We'll handle with the defectors and Radec there. We'll hook up the convoy after we're done there.

Templar: They'll be expecting you. The challenge is Vallhalla,Counter sign is Odin. Radio me once you found them so an extraction team take them to the New Sun. Templar,Out.

Garza:Gotcha! Radec,here we come! Sev,Draken,Over here with the buggies. Get Down!

They took cover as the tanks blow open the door for Alpha Squad to drive though.

As they headed to the Academy,Sev asked Garza to pull over near the impact site.

Sev:Hey Garza! Hold up! Pull over!

Garza:What the hell?

Alex:What is that?

They see blue electricity coming from the site.

Garza:Must be from that explosion we saw earlier. Is that the same shit we got from the Arc Tower?

Sev:Look like it. Wonder where this shit coming from.

Garza:We should tell Evelyn when we a chance.

* * *

They finally made it to the Radec Academy,where the others are waiting.

Rico:Radec's inside! Let's get him!

As they entered,they noticed a difference here.

Garza:Look at this place...the rest of the city is a shithole…

Rico:Figures. Only thing the Higs care about is training troops. Well,they really went to town on this place...What do you think,Natko?

Natko:I really think I should have gotten a chance to drive that jeep.

Garza:Okay,stay frosty.

Alex:Look for the defectors and if we see Radec,take him out.

They went down into the main hall.

Garza:It's too quiet in here.

Natko:Yeah, something's fishy.

Suddenly,Helghast began pouring out of nowhere.

Rico:AMBUSH!

They took care of them before headed to where the defector's last known location:Radec's Office.

Garza:Academy's secured now.I'd say it's time to go pay Radec a visit…!

Rico:Hold on Sev! Let's do this as a team!

They went to the door that leads to Radec's office.

Rico:Radec's Office must be through there. Any suggestions?

Garza:Look like a control box over here...Hey,watch out!

Before Garza can hack the door,Natko shoots it.

Natko:hey just helpin' things along.

Garza: All it takes is a little finesse,like...so

But Garza managed to open it.

Natko:yeah…

Rico shoots the door open.

Rico:Finesse my ass.

Natko laughs

They went up to his office.

Alex:VALHALLA! VALHALLA!

Unknown:Odin,Odin.

There they found five inside,Three females,two males.

Rico:You're the defectors?

The leader,a shaved sided woman with brown hair and eyes.

Unknown:Yes,Sheena,Sheena Nellan. This is Annie Valada,our Sniper, Shawn Orvo,Tactician. Ryan Ve'lien,our Field Medic, and Key'ra Valkara, Marks-woman

Garza:Nice to meet you guys. Nice Crib, Reminds me of the Principal's office at the academy.

Natko:Thought you were mostly bent over the desk(laughs).

Suddenly, Radec came up on the intercom to them.

Radec:So ,Defecting to the enemy is offense punishable by death. So I decided to send someone to not only deal with you but the people you are defecting to. Visari has a message for you,Alexander Draken, "Give my regards to your father".

Rico:Wait, Listen

Natko:Ah,What the fuck it that…?

Suddenly,Bullets rip through the glass,making them dived for cover.

Garza:Shiit! Jesus!

Rico:Everyone okay? Talk to me.

Natko:Yeah. For now

Garza:It"s a fuckin' ATAC.

Rico:We're sitting ducks down here! We've got to get the roof.

As they headed to the roof,Draken contacted Templar.

Alex:Templar,this is Draken,We've made contact with the defectors but Radec sent an ATAC on us,over.

Templar:Alpha,you need to take it out before I can send an extraction team for them.

Alex,Sev and Key'ra went out first before the ATAC cut the rest of them off.

Rico:We've cut off, We're going to see if we can help you from the ground.

* * *

(Boss: Lt Runa Radec)

(Boss: MSG2-Yell Dead Cell(Harrier Variant)

Runa uses a manned variant of the ATAC.

* * *

Runa:So you decided to defect with them,well before you go,let me give your last and final lesson from me.

While Sev and Key'ra fired at her,Draken found a **M80 Missile Launcher and** fired at her which she dodges but the missile came back and hit her. She fires her MG at him, causing him to take cover in the tunnels.

As she moves to where Draken is reloading, Sev fires at the electric rods near her,causing her stunned.

Key'ra fires a rocket at her. Runa's ATAC was heavily damaged from the barrage those three dealted.

Runa charged at them,but Draken pulled his handgun and fires at the cockpit,One of them struck her in the right eye,which her to abort her attempt and flees toward the palace but Draken fires a homing rocket causing her ATAC to crash there instead.

Rico:Nice one,ATAC taken out.

They headed to an Intruder outside the academy.

Draken:They going to take you Templar at the New Sun. We'll see you soon.

The intruder with the defectors on board flew off in the direction of the New Sun as Alpha Team meet up with Narville.

Narville:Get a team out there NOW and secure that Impact site! Keep those units moving! I wanna knock on Visari's door inside the hour!

Rico:Alpha ready,sir

Narville:Impressive display taking down that ATAC...Now impress me some and take point on the convoy.

As the convoy continues on,a strange tower of some kind comes up from the ground.

ISA:Sir,unidentified object at 12 o'clock

ISA:Stop the convoy.

The convoy stopped in front of the object.

Narville:Sit-rep lookout...What in the hell's going on!?

ISA:Uh...not sure,sir. Something just came out of the ground...

ISA:Whoa shit,that thing looks crazy.

ISA:Don't move any closer until command says so!

ISA:Forward units standing by - what are our orders,sir?

Suddenly, the tower cast lightning bolts at the convoy,one of them sent an APC flinging back.

ISA:...some kinda shield...aaaaaaah!

Nako and any other dived out of the way while the rest took cover behind the APC.

Narville:Get out of there…..move back! Move back! Go!

* * *

VIsari's Palace

* * *

It it revealed that tower is part of a shield system spanning in a left to right line in front of the place.

Colonel Radec and a hooded man walked to the edge to see the weapon's status.

Visari:Colonel Radec,report. What are their losses? I want this day to be a day of mourning for the ISA.

Radec:The enemy convoy has been decimated. The weapon performed...adequately.

Visari: I know you rather taste their blood spilled in battle….but a live commander is more valuable to me than a dead hero.

Radec: As you wish..(To Bastet)What's my wife's condition?

Bastet:The only injuries she acquired is her right eye. It's damaged beyond repair but she'll be ready to fight in two days.

They headed back to the palace.

* * *

Back at the convoy

* * *

Rico:Alpha-One to command. It's all gone to shit,Colonel.

Templar:Understand. Evelyn's working on it.

(Explosion)

Evelyn:Run those numbers again,we have to be sure….

Evelyn:Those pillar...they're powered by the same compound as the arc towers...We're tracked the electrical signature of the pipelines you discovered - to the wastelands. Satellite scans show some activity around the old refineries.

Templar: I need Alpha on the ground to take out whatever powering those defense.I'm sending Evelyn to help you track down the source.

Rico:Sir.

Sev:Our war just got a whole lot worse,right?

Rico:...you have no idea.

* * *

Chapter end

* * *

AN: Who is that Hooded man with Radec? Stay tuned for next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Six months before Helghan Terracide

November 11,2359

Outside Suljeva Village

* * *

Alex:We're heading to Visari's Place when a petrusite-powered defense shield blocks our way to Visari.

Odin: Where you were sent next?

Alex:Templar sent us to the Suljieva Village with Evelyn to cripple the defense grid somehow.

* * *

Alex is busy listening his music player (Esthero-Nearly Civilized)(AN:Think of an iPod Touch in the 2300's) while writing in his journal while the others are with .

Natko:Anybody beside me feel nervous babysittin' a scientist?

Rico:It's the colonel's need her to track down the source of those defenses.

Natko:I dunno...feel like dead weight to me.

Rico:You secure that shit,man…Just doing her job...Right,let's move out!

Alex put his MP3 player and journal away as they head to the village.

Evelyn: I have intel that access to the village is through a tunnel somewhere nearby.

Natko:Any of you seen the bugs yet? Big slimy fucking nasty Helghast bugs. Brr...Fuck that!

Rico:I hear that. Even the wildlife on the rock is shitty.

Draken: I hear they taste like lobsters and fried chicken when cooked. I tried it myself and it's not that bad.

Garza:I dunno… You could think of them as useful parts of the natural order rather than great big,creepy,corpse nibbling...Okay...You're right. Fuck that...

Natko:Ask me,whole place looks like it's abandoned.

Evelyn: We thought it was, 'til activity showed up in the aerial scans. My sample reading just confirmed the heavier Helghast weapons use a mineral called Petrusite. It's incredibly unstable-the ore actually glows blue. You can't hide the huge amounts they pull out of this they exported it as power as power,now they hoard it for war.

Rico:It's a lot less pretty when it's fired at ya.

Evelyn:This planet was...remarkable...the power generator for the universe,'til Visari turned it into a war machine.

Rico:Time to throw a monkey wrench in the works then.

They it to the comm room. Evelyn looks at the terminal.

Evelyn: Look like the...Looks like the scout team managed to set up some kind of comms link but that's strange… they stopped halfway through the power-up cycle...

Rico; You stay here,see what you can figure out,Garza and Natko will assist. Sev and Draken will go with me to see if we can figure out what's going on!

Natko: What,are we lab assistants now?

They headed down the elevator.

Rico:I can fuckin' smell the Higs...Let's make it straight in,straight out...

As the three headed out the elevator, Rico found an Intruder.

Rico: Fuck,Alpha- Come in…

Natko: You find 'em boss?

Rico:Nope...Shell casings. Blood. Lots of disturbed sand on the floor.

Natko:Fuck…

Rico:Yeah…

They headed to a door on the far right only to find it locked.

Rico:That antenna must be through here. Fuck! This door is locked down good and tight. The lines means power,but there's no control. We're looking for something remote. C'mom,Sev and Draken- let's follow the cables.

As they follow the cables to the switch. Evelyn came up on the radio.

Evelyn: Sergeant Velasquez? The security terminal here says that the route to antenna control is shut,but I can't find a control to release it. I think it's opened from a different location.

Rico: Alright,copy that. We'll look out for it. Sev has found something. We're checking it out.

They made it to a door where they found a pool of blood.

Rico:Blood on the ground. And look like something was dragged through this door. You ready?

They bust through the door to find the scout team's butchered bodies.

Rico:Motherfuckers...Evelyn...We found the scout team. They're dead. Butchered...Their CO and two others ain't here. Maybe the sons of bitches are holding them somewhere. We'll keep looking.

Evelyn:Yes,I,uhm… ...Understood.

Rico:Let's find a way to open that entrance.

Draken found and pulled a switch that open the door to the antenna. Sev grabbed a VC21 Boltgun.

They hear helghast outside the door.

Rico:C'mon,Time for some payback. Can't do nothin' for now..'cept avenge 'em.

The higs that kicked the door open got a bolt in each of their chests

They fought their way to the antenna. Draken picked up a VC32 Sniper Rifle from a fallen Helghan Sniper.

Evelyn:Rico,What's your progress?

Rico:We're at the antenna. 'Bout to fire it up.

Natko:Sometime soon? Getting 'kinda itchy here…

Rico:So fuckin' scratch.

Evelyn: Soon as you're done,I'll patch it in.

Rico:Look like that control is broke. Get that workin'. You two go and check if you can override the control manually. I'll watch you backs.

They hit the switch that activated the antenna.

Evelyn:Great,that did it! Antennas are now linked...There's the carrier wave...I'm establishing comms uplink to the New Sun now….

Rico:We'll head back to you.

Evelyn:...Weird...There's hundred of small petrusite signatures showing up (Static)

Rico:Evelyn,Evelyn, Come In!

Evelyn: Rico,we're being attacked! They have us cornered here! I...I don't think Natko and Garza can hold them off much longer! We need help!

Draken:Copy, we're on our way!

Rico:Come on, let's move it!

They made back to the tunnel.

Evelyn:Rico?! Where are you? There's too many of them! We can't hold out…!

Rico:We're almost there! Evelyn?! Shit!

They made it back to the Intruder to find it in flames.

Rico:Shit! Evelyn, Natko come in!

Draken:Get down,guys! Get down!

They see a group of helghast with a hooded man escorting Evelyn,Natko,and Garza out the elevator with their hands behind heads.

Bastet:Keep moving. (Radec,We got here with two ISA are you?)

Radec:I'm heading to the Tharsis Refinery. Meet me there?

Bastet:Roger,Over and out.

One of them shove Batton on the ground. As she got up,the helghast next to her, kicked her in her chest.

Natko:You fucks! Agh!

Helghast:Move it,bitch!

Rico:Fucking animals! That's a lotta Hig motherfuckers. We better follow.

They take out the helghast at the elevator before following where they taken them.

Rico:C'mon, c'mon! Can't afford to lose 'em. You seen what those bastards do to prisoners.

They follow them to a supply train station where one train is leaving.

Rico:Shit,they're gettin' away. Look,there's another train over there about to leave! We can jump onto the train from that walkway up there.

They made to the walkway and they hop on the train. The three fought their way to the engine car. Draken bust through the door and held his sidearm at the Miner's face.

Draken:Where is this train going?

Miner:R..Refinery. Tharsis Refinery. I have to stop the train.

The miner stopped the train at the Tharsis Refinery.

Draken tell the miner to leave.

Helghast #1:What the hell was that!?

Helghast:#2:The driver probably screwed up.

Helghast #1: Civilian maggot asleep at his console?

Helghast#2: That or drunk. Parasite.

Helghast #3:Cut the chatter or you'll join him.

Draken shoots a petrusite drum that is next to them while Sev takes down the other guy.

Rico: So much for the sneaky approach. Shit. We gotta speed it up now. Sev,Draken, you take the other direction and stay in touch by radio! Come on Sev,get me up over here!

Rico climbs over the fence.

Rico: Remember! Priority one is finding Evelyn and the squad. Do what you gotta do.

* * *

 **(AN:For the story. I'm going skip the story all the way to the security station. This is where I change how the story goes. In the story canon, Garza dies from stray gunfire from Helghast Shock trooper. In my story, He lives.)**

* * *

Sev and Draken fought hell through the refinery with Rico guiding them to his position at a Hig security station. Draken has taken a VC5 Arc Rifle from a Heavy for the tech crew.

Rico: Hey, guys. Check it out,this look what Evelyn was talking about... I'm no expert on this shit, but all the pipes from the barrens come through on the way to the city. This here looks like the core. If we take this out, the whole thing should be fucked. Let's keep moving.

They headed out to where Evelyn and others are held.

Rico: This place is a fuckin' rat nest- but I worked out where our guys are held. Can't fucking believe this, command should have a fuckin' company in here,at least. Instead it's five guys and a scientist. No wonder things came unglued. Why do we always have to pay in blood for their screwups? We'll just punch our way in,kill fucking' everything we see and collect our guys. Then punch way out. They better still be alive. And Evelyn. I'll slaughter every fuckin' Hig in the place if they're dead already.

As they reach Evelyn and the others,they see them on their knees with three others. The surviving members of the scout team: Corporal Harvey "Springers" Springwell,Corporal Beck "Colt" Colton and their CO. 2nd Lt. Ken Rogers. ,his men, and the hooded man were interrogating them.

Evelyn:I don't know anything!

Radec: You're wasting my time.

Bastet shoots the CO.

Rico: Sonofabitch

Radec: I'm not a very patient man. Do you understand why I'm here?

Colt:I guess your Mom gotten something more than the one night stand from the guys at some crappy bar…

Radec points his gun at him for that insult.

Radec: You…! are next. Unless she gives me the nuclear codes.

Natko:Don't give him shit!

Radec hits him to shut him up.

Rico: I can take the son of a bitch from here. What do you think?

Draken: Not a good one.

Sev:No ,his men have them covered. I'll flank them while Draken take out Radec. Wait for us.

Rico:You better hurry.

Sev and Draken moves into position. Draken takes out his suppressed marksman rifle.

Evelyn: Only the fleet commander has access to the launch codes.

Bastet:Can you reprogram the warheads?

Evelyn:Even if could, I wouldn't do it.

Radec: Is that your final word?

A Helghast aims his gun at Colt's head.

Rico: Fuck this!

Sev and Draken:Rico...NO!

Just as Sev and Draken about to flank and take out Radec, Rico goes in guns blazing,causing Radec and Bastet ran off to the elevator.

Rico: Motherfuckers!

Radec: Kill them!

A shock trooper was killed by Rico, before he wounded Colt.

Springer:Colt!

Evelyn:No!

Natko: Come on Colt. Quit slouchin'.

Colt:I'm on it.

Evelyn gave them their weapons from a nearby crate.

Evelyn: Colt, are you okay?

Colt: Yeah,Yeah, Science lady, i'm alright,just a little cold…

Evelyn: He need medical assistance. I'll call in for a pick up.

Rico: We've gotta get out of here! Fast!

Garza: Colt's not mobile boss! Let's get that lift down here and we can move him on that.

They headed up to the Lift controls while Springers stay with Colt and Evelyn.

Natko: Hit the button there man. Colt doesn't look like he's up to dealing with the stars.

Sev sent the lift down to them.

Evelyn:You guys go ahead we'll catch up.

Rico: Sev, Natko, Draken,Garza? Let's go clear the LZ for extraction.

Alpha went through the door.

Draken: Rico,What the hell you're thinking running and gunning like that! I could have whacked Radec and save us the effort.

Garza:What he said.

Rico:Whatever ,I saved your asses.

They headed up to see Radec and Bastet escaping in their dropship. Alpha proceeded to clear the LZ.

Evelyn:There's too much interference! I can't get a signal in here! We're coming out. I'll need to get an elevated position!

Evelyn came out with Colt on her and Springer's shoulders.

Springers:Come on Garza. Lay down here and we'll go check on that assistance.

Evelyn: Rico! We're at the landing zone! Get me across the pad to that comm tower. With more power,I can punch through!

Rico: Sev! Draken! Garza! Natko and I'll deal the rest of these bastards

Evelyn rushed to the comms tower but the door's locked

Evelyn:The door's locked! It won't open!

Garza: Allow me.

He open the door and clear out the tower. Evelyn went to the console while the others provide cover.

Evelyn:New Sun! Come in!

ISA: This is New Sun. Who's on the Net?

Evelyn:Oh...This is… Alpha Team. Evelyn Batton. You've got to get us OUT of here!

ISA: Calm down,Miss Batton. Keep broadcasting so we can trace you. Are you okay-what's the situation?

Evelyn: I'm fine...Cpl. Colton's hurt The rest of the team's clearing the pickup zone. They need HELP.

ISA:Okay...We've got help on the way,Miss Batton. Just hold on tight and listen to the listen to the team with you,okay? Just a couple of minutes…

They hold off the Higs until an Intruder takes takes them out.

Pilot:Alpha Team, this is Raptor-Actual. We're going to finish our sweep before we clear your evac bird in to pick you up.

Rico:Affirmative,Raptor-Actual. We'll be waiting. Alright Alpha! Collapse on the LZ and hold for pickup! Sev! Take Miss Batton and get Colt to the LZ!

They walked back to the LZ to wait for the evac.

The intruders landed and a couple of medics came to Colt's aid. Alpha Team got on the intruders and flew back to the New Sun.

* * *

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note:_ Dante Garza, Beck "Colt" Colton,and Evelyn will live.

* * *

Six months before **Helghan Terracide**

November 13, 2359

 **ISA New Sun**

* * *

 _Alex: I almost put a bullet in Rico's ass for that stunt, but he was lucky Colt was going to survive. Anyway we're all recovering from that brush with Radec but there was another guy with him named Bastet. Don't know why a guy like him side with the Helghast. I didn't have time to think about him when The New Sun was attacked._

* * *

 _At a Helghast cruiser_

* * *

Colonel Radec is assembling his forces to storm the New Sun onboard a Helghast cruiser called "Red Sun One". With him is Lt. Runa Radec,who is sporting an eyepatch on her right eye from her battle with a _certain ISA trooper_ at the academy.

Runa: Bastet reporting a high chance that Colonel Templar and those defectors are there.

Radec:Launch the leech pods and have our cruisers attack the New Sun's defenses. Runa, we're going with the second wave. I'm going to breach the New Sun and take the nuclear codes. Are you with me,Lieutenant?

Runa:Of course,sir. Through I suspect that Colonel Templar will not go down without a fight.

Radec: Then he will face the wrath of the Helghast!

* * *

Alex was writing his journal entries at the Hangar Bay A when Sev came up to him.

Sev:Hey!

Draken: Hey Sev!

Sev: What that you writing in?

Draken: My journal….something to leave behind when i'm gone.

Sev:Too old for writing memoirs?

Draken: My mom like reading war and survival stories. What about yours?

Sev:(sadly) She's dead and so is my dad.

Draken:Damn….Anyone still alive?

Sev:My sister,Amy. She used to happy then but she's a catatonic now. After this war, I'm going to tried to get my sister back to normal.

Draken:Good luck on that.

Sev: What about you?

Draken:I don't know. Either I could work for dad or start my business. Either I just want to live in peace.

They kept taking until the New Sun was rocked by explosions.

Draken:What was that?

ISA: _All personnel to battle stations. Repeat-all personnel to battle stations._

Sev:Let find Rico now.

They headed off to find Rico. They found him with Garza trying to communicate to Templar.

Rico:Colonel Templar, Come in…..This is Rico. Come in...Dammit! I can't get through to the bridge. Garza,Go with Sev and Draken. Take the elevator to the Bridge! Find out what the Colonel's plan is.

They took the elevator up to the bridge. As they rode up, They see Helghast attacking ISA troops.

A leech pod burst through the walls

 _ISA:Engineering's fallen! Retreating to the Upper Intruder Bay!_

The elevator stopped and they got off As they headed to the next one, a leech pod came out and out came Helghast shock troopers.

After they took them out , They went up the second elevator to reach the bridge.

ISA:Move it people,get those guns firing now! This is not a goddamn drill!

A ISA soldier was stopped when he see them coming up.

ISA #1:Watch it. They're one of us! Bridge is just through this door,Sarge.

ISA #2: Look,you gotta head to the Bridge guard post. The Colonel asked for somebody and we're short all over.

Once they're at the bridge, and Batton are trying to destroy the Petrusite grid.

Evelyn:...uploading grid coordinates to the warheads…a few more minutes…

Templar:...copy,initializing missile launch sequence…damn,we have damage to the launch ports...

Evelyn:How many?

Templar:All of them.

Draken:Templar,We're here. What's happening?

Templar:We're being attacked by Radec's cruisers. We're going to take out the Petrusite grid,but need more time! Help keep those Higs off our back!

Draken:We'll do all that we can,sir.

Templar: We need to manually override the launch ports.

The bridge shook for a moment.

Templar: Damnit! Get moving,Alpha! Start with the gun deck.

As they exited the bridge, Alpha splitted up. Garza and Draken went to where the defectors is at while Sev and two grunts go with him to the gun deck.

* * *

( _Author's Note:We're cut to where Sev is at the gun deck. Garza,Natko,Draken,and the defectors will meet him out. Also the storyline will change at my choice. So you're warned.)_

* * *

Sev reloads his weapons before they went down. An ISA trooper tries to enter the door but it's locked from the inside.

Officer: I need your Name, Rank, and Service number.

ISA: What the Hell? This isn't the time for protocol!

Officer: The security cameras are out. I need to identify you before i can open the door.

ISA:Corporal Billinghurst, Victor-Mike-Seven-Three-Four-Six-Niner-Bravo-X Ray.

Officer:Okay,you check out. Come on in.

They went in to see ISA cruisers fighting off Helghast ships. The officer tell Sev to man the AA to buy them time to evacuate the ship. As he shoot down the leech pods and jet fighters, _The Zephyr_ and the _Bright Dawn_ crashed into the ground in flames. Eventually he ran out of ammo and he was locked out.

The doors behind him opened up where Natko was there with Draken and Garza,accompanied by same defectors from the academy.

Natko: Nice to see a friendly face. I had money on you being dead by now,y'know?

Sev:Where you two been?(To Draken and Garza)

Draken: We went to the lockup to get the lighting gun we've found. We were on our way to you when Templar asked us find and take the defectors out of this ship.

Sev:Can you guys fight?

Orvo:Yes. All of us.

Sev:Then let's get out here!

They headed down to the intruder bay where Rico is waiting for them. They stopped to hear Templar's final order before taking the cargo elevator.

Templar: _This is Templar,I've asked a lot from each one of you - you've never let me down. Now i'm going to ask one more thing. Evacuate the New Sun and your trust in me,one last time,to do what need to be done. Get off the ship - head to the ground,or to surviving cruisers. Continue the fight ,beat the helghast and go home as heroes. It's been an honor to serve you and a privilege. Templar out._

Natko:The Colonel is making a lot of sense for an officer. Let's get fuck off this tub.

They headed to the Intruders where Rico has an Intruder ready for them.

Rico: Hey Sev, You guys took your sweet fucking time. Let's get out of here.

They all got on except Sev.

Natko: Sev...c'mon!

Sev:On my way!

He went to the console to check on Templar.

(Back at the bridge)

Templar and Batton are setting the New Sun to crash on the Grid on a time limit.

Templar:Evelyn,we're approaching the grid coordinates.

Evelyn:I'll prep the autopilot...

But before she can do that, She and Templar sees Bastet and Runa enter the bridge. Then Colonel Radec decloak himself before them. He removes his visor to see him with his eyes.

Radec:Colonel Templar.

Templar: Colonel Radec. This is...Unexpected.

Radec: I'd rather we had met in combat. Like soldiers.

Templar:I agree. But we find ourselves here.

Radec:Indeed. Now give me the nuclear codes. The woman told me they were here.

Evelyn slowly inched to the console to delete the codes.

Templar:They are,but my access clearance has been revoked.

Bastet: Oh,Colonel Templar, You make a very poor liar. Now give him the codes.

Templar:Without authorization from high command,those codes are going nowhere.

Radec:Do not toy with me!

He shoot Batton in the chest. Templar punches Radec before he was fatally shot.

Radec:Download the code data.

They took the codes and left the bridge. Bastet shoots the camera and the screen went black.

Sev:Radec's here and he shot the colonel!

Rico:WHAT! JAN? NO!

Rico got up to try to go back to save him but was held back by them.

Natko:Rico!

Rico:I'm not leavin' without him!

Garza:It's too late…

Rico:Get your goddamn hands off me...

Draken:Sev...Sev...Jump on!

Rico:Get the fuck off!

Sev managed to jump on board before the intruder flew off from the New Sun.

* * *

Springers and Billinghurst went to the bridge only to find Templar ground,bleeding.

Springers:Colonel! Come on. Let's get out of here.

Templar:No! Get out of here now. That's a order!

He and Billinghurst follow his last order as they carried Evelyn to the intruder bay. Once they got there, they found Colt with two people. An ISA medic named Anderson and Jamie "Joker" Rogers,a mechanic. They all got on the intruder and flew off.

* * *

Templar crawls to the ship's control and disable the ship's thrusters..

ISA: _User Override! Station thrusters disengaged! Alert! Flight profile compromised. Insufficient lift to maintain altitude! Warning! Collision Alert. Altitude one thousand five hundred meters._

Templar drew his last breath and dies as The New Sun crashed in the Tharsis Refinery, destroying the petrusite grid in an explosion which a set of chain reactions is seen going to the city.

Draken places his calm,reassuring hand on Rico.

Drake:His death was not in vain,Rico and we should keep it that way...

* * *

Chapter End


	8. Chapter 8

Six months before Helghan Terracide

November 13,2359

Maelstra Barrens

* * *

Alex: _Radec attacked the New Sun and stolen the codes. Templar was shot,defending them. Rico want to go back and save him,he couldn't because of us. Templar crashed the New Sun on the grid, allowing us get past the defenses. It was almost over that is if he hadn't…._

Odin: _Hadn't what? What did he do?_

* * *

The Intruders landed them few clicks away from the New Sun crash site. As Ryan the Doc tends to Evelyn's wounds,Sev tries to contact any ISA that are near.

Sev:Mayday,mayday. This is Alpha squad. Please respond.

Rico,However,was keen to kill Visari and any Hig he sees after Templar's death.

Rico:I say we get in there,kill every last one last one of 'em!

Natko:Look...We're all hurtin' here, man.

Rico:I don't need you for a fuckin' nursemaid…! So don't you fuckin' speak for him. I ain't gonna see Jan die for nothin'!

Narville:Sergeant Sevchenko...that you?

Sev:Yes,sir.

Narville:The New Sun took down the Petrusite Grid. A lot the defenses in the city are down,but we don't know for how long. Secure ground zero of the crash site and await orders.

Sev:Understood. Corporal Draken wished to speak you,sir.

Narville:What is it,Draken?

Draken:We have here with us but she need a medic badly. But there's a problem: Radec stolen the codes for the Red Dust,we need get to the palace on the double.

Narville:Understood,just get to our location. Narville out.

Draken: How she's doing?

Doc Ryan: She's very lucky. She's unconscious but alive. I managed to seal off her exit wound and stop the bleeding. We need to take her a medic.

Draken:Okay,Sheena, Orvo. You're with him. Keep your medic and Ms. Batton alive until we reached Narville. Everyone else Let's move out.

Rico:Come on, it's this way. Let's go check it out.

They went down to the New Sun's remains to find any survivors. As they headed down,Rico almost shoots an ISA trooper.

ISA:Whoa don't shoot!

Rico: Who the fuck are you?

ISA:Pvt. Richards. My fireteam is at an outpost nearby. Been scouting around,avoiding Hig patrols

Natko,Joker and Orvo are checking out a couple of ISA EXO's

Natko:Hey,what is this shit?

Richards:I don't know, I was gonna check it out when YOU cowboys arrived.

Rico:What?

Suddenly the EXOs came to life, surprising the three.

Richards:Alright! I'm gonna get these back to the outpost and leave you guys to your business.

Rico: I don't think so. Sev, you, Joker and Orvo take the EXOs and take the high grounds,while we go on foot.

Richards:Whatever…

Draken:okay, Valada, You're taking Orvo's place. That's okay with you?.

Annie: Yeah its fine.

The Exos went the high ground while the others went through the tunnel. In the tunnels,Pvt. Richards begins to question the campaign to Rico.

Richards: C'mon man, open your eyes. You see any brass around here? They screwed this whole thing up, only it's us that get shafted.

Rico looks and feels agitated by his complaints as he look Richards face to face.

Rico:You got a big mouth. I suggested you shut it.

Richards:What is it you? You lookin' to be some kinda' "war hero" again? It's over. And your friend Templar- he offed himself and left all in the shit.

Rico responded by giving him a headbutt to his face to the surprise to the others before he and Richards got into a small fistfight.

Natko and Draken quickly broke it up. Draken felt pissed at Richards for his complaints about the ISA and his disrespect toward Templar. But he was also super pissed at Rico for not keeping his temper. He pulled his pistol at the two of them.

Rico: Draken, What the hell!?

Draken: Rico,If you don't stop this crap ,it's going to get us killed. And Richard, Know your role and shut you mouth okay. How Templar would think and say this about to you,Rico?

Rico looks down in shame.

Rico:Sorry,guys, He needed to learn some respect.

Draken:Okay,now that's settled, Richards, you're with the group that helping . The rest of you ,in the buggies now.

Draken:Narville, We salvaged some buggies and EXO-skeletons and are progressing to Ground Zero.

Narviile: Good, we are heading you way to reinforce and evacuate survivors.

They continue on to Ground Zero ,taking out the Helghast in their way. When they arrived, the damage to the grid was self explanatory.

Draken: Captain, We're looking at Ground Zero. It's safe to assume that the grid will be down for a while.

Narville:Good to know. Intel found an old refinery just beyond Ground Zero. Helghast are assembling up there to regain control over the grid. Link up with troops- they should be in the area soon. Then,take everyone over to the Helghast assembly point and knock it flat.

They managed to link up with Narvile's troops.

Rico: Narville's Marines, finally. Alright,let's saddle 'em up and slaughter the fucking Higs.

They entered there to find tanks heading toward them.

Draken: EXO's Take out the tanks.

It's was long fight but they took down the tanks before they meeting with Narville.

The medics taken Ms. Batton to an makeshift hospital so they can treat her injuries while the rest have meet up Narville who is planning to head back to the city to the palace.

Narville:Glad to see you're back in action...now we need to rendezvous our platoon in the city and we're clear to take the palace. I know you guys took are pretty down about our friends on the New Sun. But we have to concentrate.

Unknown on Radio: Hello Hello, can you read me?

Draken:This is Corporal Alex Draken of Alpha Squad,respond!

Unknown: This is Lucy ,I'm in a captured Helghast Strike fighter with a defector. Where your current location?

Draken:We're at six miles from the city limits. Why?

Lucy: Tell them to get out the city. They going to use….!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A bright light shone from the city as a very big mushroom cloud rose from the fuchsia sky.

Everyone was there stood shocked,awed,and horrified at the autarch's grand and possibly last act of violence.

The only words that came out of his mouth were…

Draken:Red Dust…

* * *

Meanwhile on Vekta

* * *

Inside in a tall building, Augustus Draken was thinking very deep thoughts. His son,Alex, is on Helghan fighting in the ISA to capture Scholar Visari, the Emperor of the Helghast. He stood up from his desk to look at the rain drenched city.

His deep thinking came to an end when he sensed his son's thoughts.

Augustus:So Visari, You did it. You're sealed your fate and all of Helghan to an inevitable end. I hope...and fear my son shall give you my since regards.

* * *

Chapter End


	9. Chapter 9

Six months before Helghan Terracide

November 14,2359

Lazar Highway - Five kilometers from Visari's Palace

* * *

 _Alex: He did it….Scolar Visari,The Autarch of the Helghast Empire has committed the biggest unforgivable act in this war and in halls written and spoken history._

 _Odin:..._

 _Alex:He ordered for the Red Dust nuke to be detonated in Pyrrhus, wiping out the bulk of the ISA invasion forces, along with many of his own soldiers, still in the city._

 _Odin:Damn…_

 _Alex:I was beyond words and emotions. I know and understand the history of the Helghast but this...he sunk Helghan to an inescapable fate. A fate only you will never understand._

* * *

As Alpha Squad walked to the edge, they see the imperial palace still standing. Right behind it is the nuclear devastated city of Pyrrhus,with the mushroom cloud visible to all.

Rico:He did it...Visari nuked his own damn city.

Garza:Damn….

Nakto: Guess we're the only beachhead left. Shit.

Sheena: I knew Visari would use the nuke but not like this.

They turned their heads to see Narville yelling at the marines.

Narville:Where's your goddam C-O? You call yourselves marines!? Get on your feet goddammit! All of you! We're not done here!

Rico: Not like this,man...I'm going after Visari. I'm not waiting here for his goddamn army to come finish us off.

Natko pause for a thought before speaking.

Natko: What the fuck. We're screwed either way,right?

Rico: How about it? Sev? Draken?

Draken: What's done is done. Because of Visari, nobody can undo what he did. Helghan is...condemned to oblivion. We take Visari. Dead or Alive.

Sev:What's left of our forward unit just called in, seeing two entire regiment of Helghast reinforcement heading our way...Radec's personal guard taking point. The rest of Helghan is probably pissed off as fuck their capital city got destroyed by an ISA nuke and hell-bent on gutting each and every one of us. So, yeah...Natko is right...we're here either way. But when has that stopped us before…

Keyra: Guys! You take a look at this!

She takes out her scanner and set it to video mode to show them Visari's final address.

Visari: _"My People, sons and daughters of Helghan! On this day, as our enemy's ships burn away in orbit, as their bodies lie broken in our streets, we are once again reminded of the depths of their depravity. For years we have suffered unbearable hardships. Banished by our enemies to die from disease, from famine. They scarred us, they weakened us... But that time has passed. For years we worked away on empty stomachs, slowly rebuilding our strength, our pride and our nation... But that time has passed. All these years, I have been humbled by the honor to lead you. Ever, EVER onwards! From this day, till the end of days!"_

After his speech, Her scanner begins ringing, she set on speakerphone only to find Visari on the other end.

Draken:You didn't get me, Visari! You missed!

Visari: _Is that you,Alexander. I was expecting your father to send your brother to come get me,but you...I'm impressed. You and your pack are interestingly hard to kill._

Draken:We're not done. I'm not done!

Visari: _You know what? I believe that. I do. So let's make it easy. I'm in the palace. It's not far._

Draken:I know where the fuck that is. I can see it from right here.

Visari: _Then by all means,Come. Radec and I are waiting._

The call ended.

Rico: Something tells me Visari just made this personal between you and him. Alright,take it to him to them...

Draken:Yeah,let's…

Two Intruders landed next to them. They rode it to the Palace where Visari awaits.

* * *

Meanwhile

Visari's Palace

(Argos Bastet Panthera is an OC for this story. He'll have a bigger role. Trust me.)

* * *

Argos Panthera walked with Scholar Visari whilst having a conversation.

Argos: Visari, The visions are becoming clearer as my progression to this strain deepened due to my role in Project Chimera many years ago. The way I see it: Alex and the ISA will decide your fate and to a certain extend,all of Helghan.

Visari: What are these visions you speak of?

Argos: Events leading the up to the Helghan End of Days. An event in which Helghan is destroyed from a fire one of us has created for war.

Visari: Is there any to prevent it from happening when I am gone?

Argos: No, The Moirai have sealed it when you ordered the city's destruction. They told me if I try to change either yours or Helghan against their orders, Hera will suffer their retaliation.

Visari: What is my fate then?

Argos: A Martyr. Neither killed nor captured. Most of Helghan will make the ISA bleed for you but the others that oppose your rule secretly or openly will go great lengths to expose you. Regardless ,a power struggle will arise and it could cause unforeseen benefits and consequences for both sides.

Visari: The ISA would never take my life if they wanted to. Their leaders need me alive to control Helghan. But let see where this go.

Suddenly, a Helghast trooper enter the chambers.

Helghast: My Autarch, The ISA are here. They took out the Palace's Arc Tower. Radec and the honor guard dealing with them now but they falling back.

Visari: What's your name,solder?

Helghast: Private Kaplan,my lord

Visari: Go to Lt. Radec and help her in any way you can.

Helghast: Yes, Sir

He ran off to fulfill his orders.

Visari: Take you position on that balcony overlooking here but stay hidden. If they taken me alive, do what you can for me. But…. If they take me dead,then...you know what to do. And Argos, you and my daughter have my blessing for her hand in marriage. Protect her Argos, Keep her safe.

Argos: I will.

He went to the balcony while Visari went to the window that looks over the city.

* * *

Visari's palace -Entrance

* * *

Helghast:Retreat!

They took them out before they enter the palace.

Rico: Everyone! Let's go!

Natko:You guys go ahead. Garza, Me and the good higs with us will stay out here and keep them at bay.

He close the door as the four headed up to Visari.

Orvo: _Helghast reinforcements are going to be breathing down our backs soon! It's a going to be bag and run_.

Natko: _We're still mopping up out here! Don't take forever-we won't be here that long!_

Rico:Alright then. We're on our own. From here on in, we gotta watch each others back,Sev. That includes you, Key'ra.

Narvile: _Alright men,now go capture Visari and end this campaign for us all,good luck!_

They came running in an huge room where there was an statue of Visari in the middle of the room and chandeliers. As they reached the middle of the room the door on the other side of the room and there came two helghast out of the door and no other than Colonel Radec.

* * *

Boss: Colonel Radec

* * *

Helghast: Security identified a breach at the main gate.

Radec: Why didn't second platoon...I'll deal with these four myself. Didn't I kill "all" of you yet?!

Alex:No, Radec, You're going to find out the hard way through me.

Radec: Alexander Draken…. You're ruefully mistaken. Cut them off.

He disappeared and the other helghast went to take cover and shooting at them

Radec: Break those four up! Don't let them support each other!

Sev with a StA-3 Stova Light Machine Gun mows down the two on the left while Key'ra and Draken takes out the snipers

Radec: Bring the Chandelier's down upon them!

They shoot the chandeliers,sending down to them. They dodge them and continued fighting until the gates to the balcony opened.

Rico: The balcony doors are doors are open! Sweep Forward! Take up an overwatch position on the second floor!

Radec: Stop them! Bring them down!

Key'ra: Draken and I will take the left.

Rico: ...While me and Sev take the right.

She take out a pryo trooper before grabbing a VC32 to take out the Higs firing rockets at them.

They took their positions. Sev grabbed a Grenade launcher and takes the out the shock troopers coming to them. Key'ra tossed a **Teslite Grenade** to the pair below,shocking them.

An Intruder crashed right through the window,to the floor.

They take out the last of Radec's forces, leaving Radec alone.

Radec: You seem to want this to be personal, It will be my pleasure…

He teleported to them with StA-3 LMG and started firing at them. Sev shoot him but he teleported to Draken. He dodges his swipes from his knife before he counters and sends him to the wall. Radec dodge Key'ra's knife and teleported near the statue.

Radec: _The_ essence _of combat:_ kill _, or be_ **killed!**

Draken and Radec kept duking it out until Draken somehow damage his cloaking device forcing him to defend the door.

Sev aims and fired a round into Radec's chest, mortally wounding him.

Draken takes a Shotgun and a few shells from a dead Helghast. Radec take out his pistol but before he can use it against them, Draken shot his Radec right hand off. Radec screams in agony.

Radec's radio

Runa: Colonel,respond. Are you hurt?

Draken takes the radio from him and responds.

Alex: I'm sorry but Radec can't come to speak with you. He's at death's door right now.

Runa:no...

Alex removes the helmet from Radec's head and reloads his shotgun.

Alex: Radec,you made be a Loyal...Ruthless hound...

Alex shoots 4 rounds in his arms and legs.

Alex: ...but when you mess with wolves like me, there's your difference.

Radec: you'll die a Warwolf in Hell ,Alexander

Alex:...Warwolf...I like that name. And this is for Templar.

Alex shoots him the face at point-blank range,killing him.

Alex speaks to Runa on the radio before hanging up.

Alex:You can come out and clean him up. I'm done with him now.

He threw the shotgun away and takes out his sidearm.

Rico spits on Radec's body before moving.

Rico: Killing that son of a bitch for Jan was a good fucking start. Time to finish this thing now. Where is Visari? I wanna break that motherfucker's face myself.

As they neared the Emperor's hall, they came across a whole pile of dead Helghast troops just beyond the entrance.

Alex: What happen to them?

Rico: Looks like they killed themselves. Classy. Saves me the effort…or maybe that sick fuck Radec killed them for practice. Either way, they got what they deserved. Let's go collect their boss.

They reached the end of the hall and entered Visari's enormous throne chamber. The entire room was a giant, empty cavern with little inside it except two gigantic Helghan triads on the floor and the ceiling, a large mural of a Helghast soldier standing behind a group of "patriots", and two flights of stairs on either side leading up to a small executive desk on the far side of the room.

The man himself was standing with his back turned, staring out through his windows at his ravaged, desolate wasteland of a city. There were no soldiers, no bodyguards, no one left to fight who they hadn't killed already. It was just Rico, Sev, Key'ra,Draken and Visari.

Rico: Visari!

Sev: Scholar Visari! Scholar Visari...I'm placing you under arrest under article 27...

Visari: _And who are you,soldier?_

Sev: Sevchenko,Sergeant First Class.

Visari: _"A sergeant? They send a sergeant to take Visari? Are your commanders all really so…afraid?"_

He slowly walked down the left flight of stairs and stopped in front of them.

Sev:War's over, Visari. You lost.

Draken: You just don't know it yet! You can surrender no questions asked or…

He tossed Radec's bloodstained mask to his feet.

Draken: ….Go down the same path Radec did.

Visari: Really, and who won? The cowards who commanded you and your comrades to come here and die? The Helghast have lost nothing! We fight for who we are! We wear our wounds like badges of honor! Helghan is ours, and we will die before we let it fall to plunderers." _That is why your leaders dare not make a martyr of me. Your fleet burned, your friends butchered...And you become a hero for saving my life? Does that sound like a victory to you, Sergeant Sevchenko?_

 _R_ ico: Son of a bitch.

Sev: Good men have died. People have died—on _your_ side, as well as ours! We'll see you rot in a cell for it! You'll pay for what you've done!"

VisarI: _For giving my people pride, purpose!? We have built this great nation from nothing! Take me, and Helghan will dissolve into chaos. The ISA war machine, powerless against the sheer will of my people. We will choke the streets with our dead before we surrender. Your masters will beg me to restore order. You have not won! You will never!..._

But before any can react, Rico had enough of his words and shot him in cold blood, to their shock and horror.

Sev: Rico! NO!

As Visari lie,bleeding on the floor,he looks up the ceiling to where the logo of Helghan Corporation is, With three interlocking arms to show that Helghan was on friendly terms and at peace with the UCN and ISA, as well as reflecting the virtues of Peace, Justice and Freedom between the three nations.

Visari: Madness….The madness….begins.

Visari breathe his last blood soaked breath….. and then he dies.

Sev, Draken, and Key'ra look back to where Rico is at,who sitting on the stairs, filled with guilt for his actions, before walking toward the exit, Worn from what he has been through and disillusioned with Rico's execution of Visari, they leaves the palace and sits on the entrance steps. Narville,Garza,Natko, and Sheena went in only to see the three of them walked past them.

Narville: Sergeant, Corporal?! What happened?

Garza: What happened,Alex?

Draken: I don't want to talk about it,Garza.

Sheena:Key'ra !?

Natko:Shit...Sev!

Narville:Goddammit!

As Draken about to write his entry, he and the others look to the skies to hear...and see the roar of dozens of helghast ships,descending down to attack them and the surviving ISA.

ISA:Fuck!

ISA:Helghast ships!

ISA:I thought First wave took them all of them out.

ISA: We're screwed!

ISA: Oh,man! I can't believe this...

Draken heavy sighed at this predicament and sits down with Sev and Key'ra sits down and writes in his journal as the ISA begins their evac.

ISA: We need to get the fuck out of here!

ISA:Move out,move out ,report to your CO's

ISA: Come on people, let's go, let's go!

* * *

Meanwhile back on Vekta

Draco Enterprises

* * *

Augustus was in office preparing for a meeting in a few hours. Suddenly , a tape recorder on his came to life and begins playing a final message to him:

" _Augustus, my friend, If you are hearing this,then my life has taken by either one of your sons or the ISA themselves. My army has heard and felt my death...and now they seeking my murderers and their comrades to spill their blood. But despite all of what happened here, I now have succeeded my desire to become immortal by the means of martyrdom. History will write of me in its pages as a cruel,power-hungry dictator to eyes of humanity. But our and your family secrets is safe from others but if your sons learns any of it,then you see the understandable anger your sons give to you, They will forge their independence and rise along with their armies to fight against you and later the UCN. I have one final favor for you as an old friend: Watch over my daughter and her suitor and they shall help you with whatever you need to be done. And should anything happen to them, I want you do what must be done. If anyone choose to harm them, Don't hesitate,shed no mercy. Goodbye Augustus, or known to a few and me, Prince Phobos._

 _-Autarch Scolar Visari_

Augustus/Phobos[softly]: Visari, you crazy bastard, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

_At the end of the First Extrasolar War, The Earth's ISA force had crushed the rogue colony of Helghan._

 _The victory did not bring peace,but instead brought humiliation,hardships and bitter resentment._

 _Driven by the vision of Scolar Visari, The population of Helghan transformed from a defeated nation to a military superpower._

 _They would become the greatest threat humanity ever faced._

 _They called themselves the Helghast…_

 _Provoked into war,the neighboring planet of Vekta,launched an invasion fleet to deal with Visari._

 _Within seconds of entering Helghan's atmosphere,Ground-To-Space defenses ripped the apart._

 _Uncountable lives were lost over the next few days._

 _But against all hope,a small elite unit managed to fight their way into the heart of the Helghan nation. Visari's Palace._

 _With the ISA forces on his own doorstep,Visari resorted to extreme measures._

 _The nuclear devastation of his capital,the city of Pyrrhus._

* * *

Visari's Palace.

Pyrrhus City,Helghan

Ten minutes before Red Dust detonation.

* * *

 _Orlock: My Autarch, All preparations have been made._

 _Visari: Where are Radec and Stahl?_

 _Colonel Radec and Jorhan Stahl,52, were waiting for him. They saluted him as he came to them._

 _Stahl: The package is ready for delivery sir._

 _Visari waved them away to send it off_

 _He entered the broadcast room where the Helghan Senate, his daughter, Hera and her lover,Argos are waiting for them._

 _Hera: Father._

 _Argos: My lord._

 _He sits on his throne with Admiral Orlock and his daughter and Argos beside him as he gives his final broadcast to his people._

 _Visari: "My People, sons and daughters of Helghan!"_

 _[_ Meanwhile,outside the Palace]

A Helghast royal guard snuck away to follow where Stahl and Radec went. She follow them to the courtyard where she sees the ISA nuke,Red Dust, on a Helghast Strike Fighter flying off in their direction of the city. Stahl and Radec both saluted the Helghast soldier who loaded the nuke, and as soon the ship carrying it took off, Radec executed him with his pistol so that there would be no witnesses of the fact that an ISA nuke was being launched by the Helghast, blaming the ISA for the incident.

Seeing this unfold makes her questions herself and her leader as she quickly headed back inside to take cover from the impending blast.

" _On this day, as our enemy's ships burn away in orbit, as their bodies lie broken in our streets, we are once again reminded of the depths of their depravity."_

" _For years we have suffered unbearable hardships. Banished by our enemies to die from disease, from famine. They scarred us, they weakened us... But that time has passed._

{Although Visari speaks of his own self-proclaimed care for the people of Helghan, a statue of two Helghan women cradling their babies looking up towards two Helghast soldiers leading and protecting them is transformed. The two Helghast soldiers turn on the women in an oppressive manner as the statue is melted by the heat of the nuclear bomb, being seen to bludgeon the child-carrying women with the butt of their rifles as the statue melts.}

 _For years we worked away on empty stomachs, slowly rebuilding our strength, our pride and our nation... But that time has passed._

{Likewise a picture of proud Helghast miners, being led by a wealthy Helghast pointing forward, transforms into another oppressive image of the miners cowering from a newly formed whip in the hand of the wealthy Helghast.}

 _All these years, I have been humbled by the honor to lead you. Ever, EVER onwards! From this day, till the end of days!"_

(But most importantly is a proud Napoleonic portrait of Visari surrounded by his most loyal subjects affected in the heat of the explosion. The subjects are transformed into monstrous demon-like creatures, while Visari himself is portrayed as an evil, almost devil-like figure. This imagery possibly represents the reality of life in Visari-controlled Helghan, as the facade of nationalistic propaganda is lifted up to reveal an oppressed people enslaved to the whims of a power-hungry dictator.)

 _Orlock:Sir, We need to now, The ISA are here._

* * *

Scolar Visari's Memorial

Parade Grounds ,Pyrrhus City Ruins

Six months later

Six days before Helghan Terracide

* * *

The scene takes in front of a memorial building in dedication to Visari. Admiral Orlock stands on the podium to address the people. In front of him stood millions of troops with a frightening fleet of MAWLRs, Cruisers,and Strike Ships , all ready for an all-out invasion.

 _Orlock: Six months ago, Our enemies,the ISA and some of our own people, have murdered a great man. Scholar Visari,Our nation's father. Today, We remember the hope he gave us! The vision we gave us he gave us! A vision in which the Helghast people reclaim their rightful place in this universe! Years from now, We will tell our children of this day! The day his vision became our reality._

The crowd cheers with a thunderous roar.

* * *

Stahl Arms Deep South Facility

26 hours before Helghan Terracide

* * *

A cable car ascend its way to the top of a mountain to a Stahl Arms complex. Two HAZMAT troopers exited before two other troopers, who was escorting a man who a bag on his head and his hands bound behind his back. They went to the desk guy to give their report.

Helghast: Unit name?

Helghast: Argus 2. We're taking this suspected target, Alex Draken to Stahl.

Helghast: Stahl is in the broadcasting room. Take him and this component there now.

They walked to the broadcasting room where past some holding cells where they see Narville, Key'ra,and two others are taken to the broadcasting room.

They eventually made it to the broadcast room where Draken is taken to where others are on their knees.

As he stood on his knees with others, he begins think back to where it started.

* * *

Visari's Palace,Pyrrhus City.

Six Months Earlier

SIx Months before Helghan Terracide

* * *

Draken,Sev,and Key'ra sat on the steps trying think back of what just happened moments ago. They managed to defeat the ruthless Colonel Radec that stood in their way...only for Rico to shoot Scholar Visari ,the Autarch of the Helghast Empire to death. It got worse when a large fleet of Helghast ships, which were believed to be destroyed by the first ISA wave, initiating an assault on what is left of the ISA fleet.

Rico came down to them.

Rico: Sev, Alex, you guys okay?

Key'ra: No,Rico. We're not okay

Sev:We had the guy. We had him. And you killed him! You killed Visari!

Alex got up to where the medics tending to Visari,where Ryan Va'lien, a Helghast combat medic is trying to resuscitate him. Meanwhile, Captain Jason Narville is speaking to an ISA general on the the radio.

Narville: Yes,Sir...across the river…Can do. Absolutely. Of course General.

Ryan:Clear...nothing.

Draken: Ryan, Please in the name of all things pure, can we save this guy?

Narville: Tell me he's doing better than he looks.

Ryan shook his head.

ISA medic: I'm calling it, As of today, Autarch Visari is dead. Time of death is 21:20 hours.

Draken: ARRRGH. Rico,you meat headed idiot.

Narville: Oh,this is just perfect. Just goddamn perfect. Troops,listen up! We are mobile in five,so pack up your shit. Delta! You know the drill! Hooper,wheels,ASAP. Where the hell are Velasquez and Sevchenko?

Rico: Look,Sev, I just did what had to be done.

Key'ra: By shooting Visari!?

Narville: And I will make damn well sure he gets court-martialed six ways to Sunday for it.

Sev: Captain…

Narville: Cpl. Sevchenko, Sgt. Velasquez , Pvt. Draken, Command's pulling the. They want us to execute an emergency exit scenario. We're pulling every soldier off this planet.

Sev(surprised): We're retreating?

Rico: I ain't leaving. This war isn't even half finishing. What is this bullshit?!

Narville:Oh,no. This is NOT how this is going to go down. You insubordinate son of a bitch. I should just fast-track that court-martial and have you three shot. Now, you shut your trap and you listen to me. Is that understood? Is that understood?!

Rico:Yes,sir…

Narville: Sergeant Velasquez! Are you too stupid to follow a direct order to shut the fuck up?

Sev and Draken: Captain!

Narville: Okay. Listen up. Intel has an advanced Helghast cruiser fleet zeroing in on our position. The General wants us en route before they show their faces. The best chance we have is to cut through the Visari district and cross the Corinth river. From there it's due East to the extraction point,which is a crater the size of Kansas somewhere underneath that mushroom cloud. We've got one shot at this. So we're doing this strictly by the numbers.

Hooper, Orvo, Sheena and Annie show up with several HAMMRs and BULLs

Narville:Nice Job,Hooper. We don't have a lot of these babies but they are best bet against whatever the higs put in our way.

Rico; What the hell is that?

Suddenly,they began hear electricity building up they turn to see a Helghast cruiser firing a petrusite cannon toward the ISA forces at the palace,taking out a number of troop and vehicles.

Narville: We need to Evac NOW! Sev! I need you to carve us a safe corridor. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

They got on their transports and ran off, heading down the road. As went down,a rocket slammed into a jeep,causing them to them fire anything that shot them. Suddenly, a helghast APC came from out of nowhere ,began charge at them. They shoot back at it causing the APC to go up in flames, but knock them over the cliff and crashed into the city.

Key'ra: Alex!

Rico:Sev! You're alright?

Alex:Yeah,we're fine.

They checked their weapons before heading out to the RV.

Rico:This isn't right,man. We shouldn't be running. The Higs are going to pick us off one by one.

Alex: True, but we need to meet up with Narville.

Rico: I don't see anyone...Wait. There's couple Higs up ahead. Let's kill em quietly. Before they see us.

Draken: I got this one.

Draken kills him while Key'ra kills the other one.

Rico: Nice. Where the hell is rest of the convoy?

As they headed over the debris, a group of ISA are fighting off an ambush.

ISA: Hey Sarge! Over here!

Rico: where are the others?

ISA: No idea. We think they're through this square.

They take out the ambushing Higs before moving on. They see the devastation caused by the nuke.

Key'ra(Sadly): Where are you,sister? I hope your not in this place when he did it.

Sev: Oh man…

Rico: Who nukes their own city?

Sev: I don't see Narville.

Rico: River's that way. That's where he said we gotta cross.

Sev: Yep. Just everybody, makes it this time.

Rico: Listen guys...about Visari… I…

Sev: Forget it. What is done is done. I wanted to shoot him too.

Rico: But you didn't.

Sev: No, But that's because we're not jackasses.

Rico: Listen. Those are ISA engines up ahead.

After they fight their way to a pair of ISA APCs, They see some kind of a green light up ahead.

ISA: Jesus Christ!

ISA: What the hell was that ?!

Rico: Find another way around. We'll cut through.

The four went to scout ahead while the rest went around.

Rico: This whole thing's going to shit. No-one knows anyone else is doing. C'mere. I'll boost ya up

As they got up and went through the corner, They crouched down and watched a HAZMAT trooper is gathering the green petrusite and is almost pulled into the crater full of it if not for a Helghast catching him.

Helghast: Be Careful

Alex takes out a captured helghast datapad and begins to take pictures of them,the green petrusite pool, and the STAHL ARMS logo on the overlord.

Rico: Let's get down there.

Sev: There's not our objective,Rico, we gotta stick to Narville's orders this time.

Rico's hand raised up to find it partially covered with the green petrusite.

Rico: What the hell is this stuff.

Alex: I don't know but I think this petrusite is irradiated….

The overlord take off and flew back to base as the four watched.

Alex:...And if that's the case, what is Stahl doing with it ?

They continued on back to the convoy where Narville is at.

Narville (To an ISA Soldier): Verify those coordinates and we'll be fine. You're doing a good job son. Alright,get on it and get back me.

Narville: Sevchenko, Glad you could join us. Valkara, your unit is here with Cpl. Natko and Cpl. Garza. Velasquez.

Sev: Is this everybody?

Narville: The damn convoy's scattered all down the river. We're pushing through so we can secure the crater for the evac.

Sev (To Rico): That's not such a good idea. The thinner we spread ourselves out, the easier it'll be for the Helghast to pick us off.

Rico (To Sev): yeah, good point.

Rico: Sir, with all due respect. I'd like to suggest….

Narville:I think I made it VERY clear that I don't want to hear a SINGLE WORD out of your mouth. Sev, Draken, Valkara, take Velasquez and his mouth out of my face. I need the four of you on point. We're going to the EXO to clear the route.

Sev: Yes,sir.

Narville: Pick up your feet,people! The closer we are to that crater the closer we are to home.

Sev: Try not to think about it.

Narville: Sev, get that EXO moving!

After they escorted the convoy to the river, Narville is contacted by the general.

Narville: How many? Yes, sir. Understood. Our cruisers have got company. They've tracking tracking more than a dozen Helghast battleships.

Sev: Twelve?! How long can they hold out?

Narville: Pray it's long enough. It's gonna be season on our cruisers if we don't get there in time.

Sev: Sir, the rest of the convoy's scattered all over town.

Narville: I'm fully aware of the location of the my troops, sergeant,but we can afford any more hold-ups. Sevchenko,we need a route to that crater now, or none of us are leaving. You've got the HAMRs and the BULLs. When you see Helghast armor, you punch right into it. We'll ram us a route back home. As long as everyone follows orders,we'll be fine. Let's move like we mean it! Time's running out!

They got in the BULLs and HAMRs and proceeded to cross the river.

* * *

Visari's Palace - War room

Same time

* * *

The hologram tale showed the Helghan senate the battle between the ISA and Helghast. Admiral Orlock walked toward the table.

Orlock: As the senators can, the ISA forces are in disarray. Within three hours,my forces will overwhelm them. Visari's killers will not survive.

They all applauded of his plan….all but one.

Stahl: (cough) Am I missing something here? What about the tank group on the left?

Orlock: Jorhan Stahl. Well,I'm thrilled to see the private sector is interested in state affairs. Again.

Stahl: The ISA tank group on the left. I mean are you ignoring it on purpose, or- This is part of some strategy beyond our understanding, is it?

Orlock: You build weapons,Stahl. I'll decide how to use them.

Stahl: Am I the only person here who is not part of this archaic thinking? I mean overwhelming numbers are simply not enough. Listen,why not bargain the ISA? Lure them toward us. Promise them...whatever. And when they've close...all in one place...then we kill them.

Orlock:Visari may have tolerated you,Stahl. But I - am NOT - Visari.

Stahl: Unfortunately,that is abundantly clear. Does it hurt? Knowing that no matter what you do,you'll never emerge from Visari's shadow? Is that why you and Hera's cat let him die?

Orlock(angered): The Helghast will never, NEVER, bargain with the ISA. There will be no quarter.

He spoke to his troops on the intercom.

Orlock:Attention all troop. This is the Admiral. Double your effort. I want the ISA dead within the hour.

* * *

Pyrrhus City Ruins

One hour later….

* * *

Sev and Rico in their EXOs are running from the MAWLR. It fired its cannon at them sending them tumbled and crashed. They got out of their EXOs whilst Jammer comes up on the radio.

Jammer: Captain Narville, this is Jammer. Do you read? Our platoon is pinned down by heavy enemy fire. Captain Narville, we can't stay here. Where are those Intruders?

Narville: This is Narville. I'm sorry. If they didn't make it...There's no-one else I can send.

Rico: I'll go.

Narville: Velasquez. Stick to your orders!

Rico: Fuck your orders. I didn't come here to run from the Helghast. I don't leave people behind. Hold on, Jammer. I'm coming.

Sev: Rico…! I get it but we don't time.

Rico: I gotta do this man. I'll meet you at the extraction point.

Sev: Hell no. I'm with you.

Rico: This was me buddy. Besides you gotta tell Narville to wait,okay?

Rico heads off to Jammer's location while Sev heads to the Evac point.

He shot a Pryo trooper before he roasted a couple of ISA grunts on the way. Eventually he made it to the evac point where Draken , Narville, and the others waiting.

As Sev makes his way to the RV, One of the three cruisers lifted off safely while the other one got hit from the MAWLR's Cannon.

ISA-C: Damage Report!

ISA: That last blast took all electronics on G deck. Rerouting system.

ISA-C: What about the other cruisers?

ISA:The Dauntless reports minor damage. And the Arcturus has safely reached orbit.

ISA-C: Thank god. Look like we're going home.

The MAWLR blasted a hole in one of the cruisers.

ISA-C: Tell Narville he has to move NOW!

The ISA quickly scrambled to their transports

Narville: Goddamn,this isn't a drill! Get to your transports! MOVE! Sevchenko! Draken! Valkara! Give me your hands! Where the hell is Rico!?

Sev: I don't know!

Then they lifted off to the cruisers.

Sev: No, No wait! What about Rico?

Narville: I'm sorry Sev.

As they flew off to the surviving cruisers, they spotted Rico and Natko with Jammer and few ISA grunts

Rico:HEY! HEY,NARVILLE! HEY!

Sev: There's Rico!

Rico: GET TO COVER! NOW!

Rico and the others took cover as the ISA Dauntless crashed to the ground in an explosion, sending debris to the ISA Compulsion crashing to the ground.

Narville:Nearly there! This is Captain Narville contacting all surviving personal. Retreat to emergency fallback location. I repeat. Emergency protocol five-niner-echo is in effect. God help us.

* * *

Chapter End


	11. Chapter 11

Alex: We didn't make it to the ships in time and we were stranded here on Helghan…

Odin:For how long?

Alex: For six months…We relocated to the Kaznan Jungle to hide from the Helghast while using hit and run tactics for Intel and supplies. It is where I formed the Warwolves.

Odin:What happen?

Alex:We got made.

* * *

Visari's Palace - War room

Six months later

50 hours until Helghan Terracide

* * *

Jorhan Stahl is livid with anger toward the Helghast senate for their search of the ISA forces that are using guerrilla tactics. Argos Panthera is there via videophone also discussing their status.

Stahl: Where is the ISA? Why haven't you found them yet?

Senator Gunsteling: They've proven to be more tenacious than expected.

Stahl: Which was my exact point six months ago. You should have listened to me. But no, you had to do it your way. You had to pound them until they surrendered.

Orlock:The ISA will be dealt with in due time.

Stahl: Yes, well that's exactly what you said. You said "hours", not months. The people of Helghan wants results. Not empty promises from you,Orlock.

Orlock: Once again you've somehow managed to distract us the real topic at hand. Why haven't you delivered your weapon prototypes to the military?

Stahl: Because Admiral, this is Irradiated Petrusite. And I will not place of weapons of such magnitude into the hands of a total incompetent and a mangy cat.

Argos and Orlock growled angrily at him for that insult.

Argos: This is the reason I can't work with you,Stahl! You're not a team player.

Helghan Senator: Order, Order.

Senator Gunsteling: You gone too far,Stahl! Argos and the Admiral has been instrumental in the negotiations with the Vektan government.

Stahl: Too little. Too late.

He look at Kuisima,giving him the signal.

Senator Kuisma: Given the Admiral's continued failure to eradicate the ISA. I motion that the Helghan military be turned over to someone who will, use it more effectively: Chairman Stahl.

Argos: What!?

Orlock: He's an industrialist.

Senator Kuisma: With a sizable private military and the technology to back up.

Senator Gunsteling: Do we have a second?

(Silence)

Senator Gunsteling: Motion denied.

Stahl: As long as this man remains in charge, I refuse to commit my resources to your cause.

He got up and walked toward the exit with his troopers.

Helghan Senator: We need him.

Senator Gunsteling: Just a moment, Chairman. Will you give us time to reconsider ?

Orlock: What?

Stahl: In two days time,I'll be making a live broadcast to the Helghan Nation.

Senator Gunsteling: About what?

Stahl: Something that will make your decision so much easier.

He left the Senate Room leaving the Senators shocked.

Argos: Orlock ,We need to talk about Stahl privately in my office at once.

* * *

Kaznan Jungle- ISA Camp

42 hours before Helghan Terracide

* * *

It's another day in the camp six months after the failed evac, the ISA has been hiding here to elude the Helghast. Many were assumed their role such as patrolling,cooking,etc. Doc Hanley and Ryan Vail'en or "the Hig doc" as the grunts call him, was godsend to them in this place.

They managed to treat their injuries but as of last night, They are running out of supplies.

Alex got himself dressed and equipped before seeing Sev. As soon as he reach him, Kowalski came up to them with bad news.

Kowalski: Sarge! Sir, Bandit Recon Missed their check in. It was two hours ago.

Alex:What!? Are you sure about this?

Kowalski: I'm sure.

Alex ponder this before telling him.

Alex: Kowalski, go find "Oldhound" and bring to me. We may have to begin evacuation if what happen to Bandit Recon is true. Where's Narville?

Kowalski: He's over there at the command post.

Sev: Okay get on it.

Off he went to get the order done.

They sighed. This is going bad for them and they are going to feel the fire in next hour.

* * *

****Scene Break*****

* * *

Orlock: Why do you request my presence here in your office?

Argos: Because I didn't want anyone snooping, especially Stahl.

Orlock took a seat while Argos fixes up a glass of brandy for him.

Argos: Here something you should see for yourself.

He shows him several photos of Stahl conversing with Senator Kuisma as well of photos of Stahl's base in the Deep Arctic South.

Orlock: Kuisima! I knew that old cretin is in Stahl's pocket.

Argos: He's blackmailed to a level he can't get out without help. But we got bigger problems than him. Two and half hours ago, my person inside Stahl's Arms informed me Stahl's private army found the ISA hiding out in the Kazan Jungle. They captured several HVTs including Visari and Radec's killers.

Orlock: The King Killer and the Hound Slayer!?

Argos: Exactly, He bringing them to his base to broadcast their execution planetwide.

Orlock: What should we do?

Argos: Let him boast his "victory". Sooner of later, He's going to screw up. And when he does "screw up"...

Orlock: ….Will there to pick him up and set him straight.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp

* * *

Sev manage to reach the uplink console and activated it. It took some time for Earth to be online.

Computer: Earth uplink Lima. Verify Command code.

Sev: Come on, You piece of crap.

~Narville~

Key'ra ran up to Draken and Narville.

Key'ra: Guys, Transports are full tank and green. We're waiting on you.

Sev: _Guys, We're back online with Earth._

ISA-G: _Captain Narville, This is General Woden._

Narville: General, Thank god. Sir, The Higs are knocking at our door. Can the fleet still find us if have to move?

Woden: _Captain, listen to me. As of last night, the Vektan Colonial Government has capitulated. All hostilities will cease immediately._

Draken: What?

Narville: What are you talking about?

Key'ra: You don't mean…

The General explain to them the war is formally over in the form of a status quo ante bellum as neither side could counter attack after that time. They will have to surrender to the Helghast so they can be released as POWs.

Draken: Are you Insane!?

Narville: Forgive us, General. But are you out of your mind? This is the Helghast we're talking about. You have NO idea what they do their prisoners!

Key'ra: Don't this to US!

General: Those are your orders,Captain. Stand down and surrender.

Narville: God Damn it!

Draken: This is Warwolf 1 to all units. Earth telling us the war is over and they're telling us to surrender.

Sheena: What!?

Gorham: Bull-$#!t

Draken: Hold on, guys. What is it, Sev? What? You're kidding me. Guys, We got company. They found us. Everyone spread out to defend this place. We need to hold them off until the transports clear.

Annie: We won't let you down.

Draken: Key'ra, you with me?

She gives him a good luck kiss

Key'ra: Always.

They stayed with Narville to defend the place until Sev meet up with them. They held them back until the transports have managed to escaped.

Sev, Narville,Draken,Key'ra was surrounded and captured after a brief standoff.

A helghast trooper takes out his scanner and scans Sev.

Helghast Trooper: This is them. Report to Chairman Stahl that we have positive ID on Narville,Sevchenko,Valkara and Draken.

They took Sev and Draken in a transport while they take Narville and Key'ra in another. While this was happening, a helghast take his pistol and execute the remaining ISA soldiers before getting on the one where Key'ra and Narville is at.

* * *

Chapter end?

* * *

?:Rico , I've found them

Rico: Great, where?

?: That's the good news. They're taking them to Stahl Arms in the Deep arctic south.

Rico: Tell the Raiders to load up and gear up. We're going after them,Jammer

Jammer: That's a bad,crazy plan. But…

Rico:...We're going to do it!


	12. Chapter 12

Odin: What happen to you when you were captured at Kazan?

Alex: They were taking us to a Stahl Arms Base in the Helghan Deep Arctic South.

Odin: You never made it. Why?

Alex: Not if an old friend of mine have something to say….and do about it.

* * *

Helghan Deep Arctic South

27 Hours before Helghan Terracide

* * *

The temperature changed from warm to cold as the overlords fly through the frozen landscape of deep arctic south. Unbeknownst to them, a group of ISA Intruders silently pursued them as they prepared to free their prisoners.

Vulture Niner: Vigilant Base, This is Vulture Niner. We are inbound for Stahl Arms Deep South. Transporting targets kilo 1

Vigilant base:VULTURE niner, you are cleared for priority approach. Correct your bearing to 3-30.

Inside the dropship, the higs stare to the eyes of their captive, Sev and Alex.

While Sev is thinking of a way out, Alex take the unusual approach..

Draken: You want to know what Visari was before we killed him.

HIGs:?

Draken: He was a glorified coward who begged us to put him to Hell because he screwed you guys and others to miserable, pathetic, lives.

Hig#1: Shut your mouth.

Sev: You know what he's right. Your precious king went down like a true pussy.

Hig#2 tried to land a punch to them but Hig #1 held him back.

Sev: Whoa,Soldier! Relax,Guys.

Hig# 1 (To Hig#2): You touch them, and Stahl is going to kill us both.

Draken: Stahl...As in Jorhan B. Stahl of Stahl Arms. The man who snatch us up.

Sev:Ooooh….That's sounds really bad.

Sev eyes the guy's knife and a plan was forming.

Hig#2: You both shut your mouths.

Sev: All we're saying and telling you is that Visari died crying like a little bitch. And if you can't facts…

Hig#2 has and heard enough of him and proceed to give him a few punches before Sev takes his knife and stabbed him in his leg.

Hig#1: Stop it! ENOUGH!

Hig#2 take the knife out.

Hig#2 Okay … I'm alright…

Sev: Pussy.

Hig#2: Whadya say scum!?

Just he was about stab Sev , a harpoon like spear was sticking out of his chest..to the shock & horror

He and the door was pulled from the dropship. Flying next to them was an Intruder with Rico on top with a minigun.

Rico: GET THE HELL DOWN!

Rico fired a burst that killed Hig#1 but clipped the engine. Rico made a jump to the overlord. Once aboard he cuts Sev and Draken's bindings.

Draken:Rico, What took you guys so long!?

Sev: You're only six months late!

The Overload spinning out of control, causing them to jump . they fell for a short moment before landing on the Intruder.

Rico and Natko went to them to they're okay.

Rico:Sev! Sev! Draken! You two alright?

Draken & Sev: Yeah

Raider:Command , We lost Narville and Key'ra's dropship

Rico: Damn it. This is Raider Command! Listen up Raiders pack it in,we are Oscar Mike back to base!

Sev: Wait...Wait….We gotta get Narville and Key'ra.

Rico: Relax,it's ok

Draken: No We gotta go get them.

Natko:Guys we barely got you two. We don't have firepower to-

Draken: We're not leaving them behind,Rico! Narville's maybe a textbook hard-ass but he never leave his men. Key'ra had the chance to escape with them, but she stayed at my side until we're captured. God Damn it,if you guys are not going to help us get them back, then give us some guns and drop us off. We don't care.

Rico: All right, take your damn positions.

He hands Sev a minigun and ,Draken,a marksman rifle

Rico: This is Raider Command to all raiders,change of plans. We're going after Narville and Key'ra.

Raider 1: With all due respect Sir, that is a bad plan.

Rico:Copy that, Raider 1, but we're doin' this Everybody buckle up!

They turn around and flew off to save their friends and comrades.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

Visari's Estate

Planet Gyre ~ 25 hours before Helghast Terracide

* * *

A young helghast woman was looking over a statue of Scolar Visari,The Autarch of Helghan. A tear fell onto her hand. She wiped it away when Argos came to his grave next to her. As he paid respects to her father with her, He notice two names on his grave.

Argos: Who are they?

Hera:[silently] My mother,Katrina….and brother,Stratus. She died giving birth to him...only for my brother to die hours later.

Argos: My Condolences.

A moment of silence before Hera ask her husband a very important question.

Hera: Argos, who killed my father? You were there when it happened. Please tell me!

Argos didn't know what to tell her. That he didn't protect him like she promised him to or...he was tasked to follow the late autarch order's. Either way it would devastate her. No. She asked for the truth...and she was getting it. 'Honesty is the best policy' he said to himself.

Argos:[Sigh] "Alright...Your father wanted me watch him from the shadows as the ISA came for him after one of them killed Radec. They were three vektan males and one helghan female. Visari was somewhat surprised that a group like them were sent for him. But it didn't matter to him. He was letting his fate be decided by their hands.

He confronts them in his chambers, giving them a speech about how the generals had sent all their comrades to die, only to capture him alive. He tells them about how he gave the Helghast power, and how the ISA needed him as it was the only way to control his people. He also points out that if he was killed, he would only become a god-like martyr. He continues tempting them until an ISA trooper named Rico has enough of him and shot him to his comrades' shock and horror.

His last words "the madness begins" is all he said when he died. Due to the actions of that man Rico, this war will never end."

Hera: Where is this Rico person?

Argos: He left with his comrades when our reinforcements from **Konstantine City** have arrived. He's either dead or alive depending via his or our forces,skill,will,determination,and focus.

Hera: So in other words ,you don't know where he is or what he's planning.

Argos:Exactly.

Argos Phone started ringing.

Argos: Speak.

?:[distorted] This is Eris to Panther King. Reporting.

Argos: Report.

Eris: Steel King(Stahl) has Pandora's box (Narville) and a bonus: the kingkillers(Sev and Rico) are dead….hold on...we're got confirmation the Warwolf (Alex Draken) is here.

Argos: "The Hound-Slayer".

Eris: Permission to engage?

Argos: Explain?

Eris: Paladin (Key'ra) is with Pandora. She's my sister.

Argos: (sighed) Alright, Operation:Rust Bug is activated. Do what you have do. But Paladin is your very own priority. I have everything ready for you upon me receiving word you done enough to Steel King. From here on out, our business is successfully terminated. In other words,we're done. You're free to leave Helghan. Get your own crew to fly it and you're good.

Eris: Understood. You should know Steel King is going to execute Pandora's Box in few minutes. This may be my window. Goodbye,my boss.

Argos hangs up.

Hera: Who was that?

Argos: A woman ,now formerly of my employ, wanted out. So I gave her a task she doing now. A task so dangerous, no helghast can't escape clean. She also explain that Stahl planning to becoming the autarch after the broadcast.

Hera: He can't be the autarch that quick.

Argos: Not long...by me.

Argos dials a number and calls someone.

Argos:Orlock, It's me. Remember that itch I was talking about. Well, Stahl is about to itch hard and bitter.

Argos hangs up and walks to Hera.

Argos: Hera,my dear, we may mourn the dead for now,but they do not want us join them yet. We continued living until it's time to join them. Come on.

Hera had to accept the fact: Her father was dead,killed by the ISA ,and there's nothing she nor Argos nor anyone can do about it. Her father,despite what he did or what they said about him, he gave them a chance only for one of them shoot him and that chance away. And now they're paying for it.

For her, that was then and this is now. She has to be the leader her people need. And with her husband at her side with all his love and support, she can face the future and its hardships like an unwavering rock in a relentless cosmic storm. Before she left with Argos to watch the broadcast, she

She has to be the leader her people need. And with her husband at her side with all his love and support, she can face the future and its hardships like an unwavering rock in a relentless cosmic storm. Before she left with Argos to watch the broadcast, she turn to the statue to say her final words to her father.

Hera: I miss you so much, father.

She slowly picked herself up, now looking at the plating containing her father's full name and that of his family below.

"Father...", she said, hesitating. "Even as much as I obeyed you and respected your decisions, I must confess... I've done things away from you. I've _hidden_ things from you. And now...", she took a deep breathe before continuing her saying. "There are things I still have to do. Things I couldn't do while you were still here. Things you know it is _wrong_. Things that are contrary to your belief... and your _trust_. I can only say... I once wanted to do it for my own gain. But now... it has to be for everyone of us. It is wrong, I know. But... _we can't just let them win_. Let us only hope it will...", she hesitated. "It will be the better for us all."

Ilinia looked behind her, behind the path she'd have to look back.

"Father... I have to go.", she said, gently placing her stained white glove over the cold black marble of the base. "I only must ask, where ever you are, please... Regardless of what may happen in the next days, don't think ill of me, father. I only hope you understand it all. Farewell, father... _my Autarch_."

Ilinia left the statue, tracing back her steps to the mansion behind her. She had only that to settle, that matter with her father's soul and her conscience. Now, it was about doing it and going all the way.

No more as Hera Visari, daughter of the fallen Autarch.

But as Hera Visari, daughter of Helghan.

No more as Hera Visari, a powerless and afraid girl.

But as Hera Visari, a decided and determined Helghast woman.

And no more as Hera Visari, an orphan, rich lady of Constantine City.

But as Hera Visari, The future Autarch of Helghan.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Stahl Arms Deep Arctic South Facility

24.5 hours before Helghan Terracide

* * *

Eerika Valkara hung up her phone before suiting up in her uniform. She was relieved that her services to her old boss has ended and She was free to leave Helghan. All she had to was fulfill her end of the bargain.

But how?

She can't leave her current boss,Jorhan Stahl, Chairman of Stahl Arms. If she do ,They would interrogate, then torture and kill her before she can I Quit to her boss. It's not like she like nor love him but loathe and hate secretly.

Six months ago, her hatred for her boss started. She was the one followed him and the late Colonel Radec (Gods, rot and burn his soul) to an area where a Helghast Strike Bomber at.

Under its belly is the ISA nuke "Red Dust ". Radec and Stahl saluted the officer before shooting him,leaving no witnesses. She quickly but quietly snuck back to the palace but she managed to watch the bomber flew off in the direction of the city. Moments later, she watched ,with her own unit, the nuclear detonation of Pyrrhus.

The only thought that raging in her head,apart from the need for revenge against Stahl, was her sister,Key'ra. To lose her to that bomb was the straw that broke her back. She doesn't care what she do or she sided with, Stahl must pay.

And now she waited long enough for the opportunity to present itself to her.

Two weeks after Visari's death, Stahl came to her to hired her and her unit to his private army.

She took it with the intention to find her sister after it was revealed that she survived the blast and is with Radec's killer, Alex Draken "The Warwolf" and his group, the Warwolves.

Three weeks after she was hired by Stahl, She was contacted by Argos Panthera ,CEO of Olympus Solutions.

He explain to her that he seen her snuck off at the time of Visari's final address and he also knew of her sister.

He offered her something even better than revenge: Freedom.

In exchange for secretly sabotaging Stahl Arms, He gives her a clean slate and a chance to leave Helghan.

She watched from the monitors the trooper are escorting Key'ra ,Captain Narville , and two others she don't know ,a ISA Sniper and a Helghast male to the broadcasting room.

She heavily sighed as she decides to head to the Central Data Storage area to erase her and sister's identities.

Once she done that, She need think of a way to free her sister.

Fortunately for her, Lady Luck was on her side.


End file.
